Finally Found You
by PitchPerfectLover
Summary: What happens when hit DJ Beca Mitchell meets her true love? Will she mess it up like she did with everybody in her passed or will she change? Will Chloe become the newest teen sensation? Read to find out! Beca/Chloe, Jesse/Aubrey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! Please review, follow and favorite!**

Chapter 1

"Ok, guys I have to go now." Beca said fighting her way through paparazzi trying to keep from yelling at them and walking into the studio. She sees Jesse waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She looks at him laughing as she walks towards him.

"Nothing you just look cute walking though all those tall men" He replies laughing. She walks over to him and punches his arm, he pretends it hurt.

"Do you know how long it would take me to get a new manager?... Not very long. You might be my best friend but your also a total ass" She smirks and walks into the recording booth to put down her bag and sits in her chair while Jesse stands in the doorway.

"That hurts Bec." He tries to look sad "Now this ass has to go to some more managing. I'll pick you up at 7 to go to the club." He smiles and walks away. Beca laughs and turns on her equipment. She messes around with some of the tracks she's working on for her new album. She picks up her guitar and starts writing lyrics. Music always seemed to help her calm down and get everything off her mind.

"Bye Luke!" Beca waves and walks out of the studio with sunglasses and hat on. She walks to her car and pulls out of the lot. She pulls into the next parking lot and turns around when she remembers to pick up Jesse's birthday gift and drives to the mall just down from the studio.

She walks into HMV to pick up the gift. Since they were in high school, when Jesse found out that Beca hated movies he decided to have a "Moviecation night" once a week. But now that he and Beca have been busy with work they have it once a month. So for his birthday Beca thought because he loves movies so much she would get him the top 100 biggest blockbusters ever. She came almost 2 months ago to order them all. She tells the guy on cash her name and lifts up the glasses so he could see her. She tells him to keep calm so she wont get mobbed. She gives him an autograph to say thanks and he gives her 2 boxes filled with dvds.

As she's walking out of the mall. She bumps into someone and drops a box. Lucky it stays closed and nothing falls out. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the women says helping her pick up the box.

"No, this is my fault I shouldn't be caring boxes bigger then me. I'm sorry" She looks at the other women smiling when she passes her the box. She has never seen a women so beautiful in her life.

"Here let me help you I'm on my way out too." She offers smiling when the small brunette finally looks up at her.

"Are you sure? I think I can mange on my own." Beca said hoping she'll still offer to help.

"No, you can't, you just walked into me remember?" The other women jokes. She smiles when Beca nods and follows then she follows her to her car.

"So, What's your name anyway?" Beca asks as they put the boxes in the her car.

"Chloe. How about you, miss sun glasses?" She replied playfully and shakes her hand. Wondering why she's getting nervous around her.

"Beca" She smiles at the ginger and looks up to see the paparazzi running over.

"Beca! Who's this? Your new girl?" Asks one of the men. Then they all start yelling out questions. Beca really didn't want this to happen right now. She wanted to see if the other girl would like to go for coffee but she had to deal with these guys.

"Hey guys..." Beca tries to look happy to see them. But its hard when you're not in the mood for them. She looks over to where Chloe was standing and wonders why she didn't just take off. The poor taller woman looks confused and scared. She try's to smile and make her more comfortable but her expression hasn't changed. She takes a couple of pictures with fans and signs a couple of autographs. Then she looks at Chloe "Get in the car." Chloe not usually one to get in cars with strangers but still wanting to know what just happened walks to the passenger side and gets in. Once she's in the car Beca takes off her glasses and hat. Chloe's even more confused but that turns into a huge smile real quick. Beca starts driving and honking for them to get out-of-the- way. She laughs at than big men jumping out-of-the-way.

"That never gets old! Sorry I couldn't leave you there. They would have eaten you." she looks at Chloe smiling. Glad that this actually worked out in her favor.

"YOUR BECA MITCHELL!?" Chloe chokes out. "I LOVE YOU!" She's trying not to fan girl over her favorite DJ but she can't stop smiling at her.

"Yeah that's me. Want go somewhere and get coffee?" She says while looking at the road, still smiling at Chloe's reaction.

"Sure!" Chloe says trying to calm down. Wondering how this could ever happen. She thought she was helping a cute women who need help. Her heart was beating out of her chest when Beca looks at her and smiles.

They drive for a while listening to the radio so they wont get followed. They drive in silence for a while. Then head back to a small coffee shop just down from the mall that has no cars around it. Nobody will bother them here and Beca knows all the staff so they wont bother her for autographs and stuff. They get out of the car and walk in. Beca waves at the people behind the counter and sits at a table.

"Let me guess... Your latte girl?" Beca says before even looking at the menu. Chloe looks at her weirdly.

"How did you know?" Chloe looks up and smiles.

"I'm a good guesser, I guess." She says before looking down at the menu laughs a beautiful laugh that makes Beca a bit nervous "One Latte for the lady" Chloe blush's "and a black coffee for me please, Sam"

"How do you know everybody here?" Chloe trying to make conversation looking at Beca who's playing with her headphones. She looks up.

"Sometimes when I need to blow off steam or I can't write a lyrics I come here to get my mind off everything. Which is a lot. Nobody bothers me here and everybody's so nice. It's also just down the road from the studio." She can't help but smile at how Chloe's actually listening to her. She got lost in her blue eyes for a second. She's never seen eyes so blue before. She thought they were beautiful. Then she snaps out of it.

"This does seem like a good place to come when you're in a bad mood." Chloe agrees. "Now please explain why you kidnapped me?" She smiles and winks at Beca who's just looking at her.

"Did you see those men? If I left you there alone they would have attacked you with questions and I can't just let people attack pretty women." She winks and looks down at the floor trying to sound normal but inside she's has butterfly's. She's not good when it comes to flirting.

"Well I'm glad you were there to be my knight in shining armor. How do you put up with that all the time?" Chloe says flirting back. Which calms her a bit. Sam comes back and hands them their drinks and they thank him.

"Sometimes it gets annoying but I love my fans! I don't mind the paparazzi cause they're just trying to do their jobs and they come with fame. But they could try to be a bit nicer." She laughs and sips her drink. She looks around the coffee shop for a minute then back to Chloe who looks happy.

"You're so nice. Most celebs seem to be stuck up." Chloe smiles a taking a sip of her drink. Looking away from Beca for a minute.

"Most are stuck up and full of themselves. I've met a lot and there aren't many a can stand being around. Their kind of like that black-haired guy from Titanic who thinks because he's rich he can get whatever he wants." She smiles when she sees Chloe's laughing at the refrence. Titanic was one of the better movies Jesse had shown her. She actually liked that one.

"Who have you met?" Chloe asks starting to feel more comfortable around the DJ.

"I've met lots of celebs like Justin Bieber but I don't like him. He tried to flirt with me but he sucks at it. I've also met..." she looks at her watch not realizing the time. Jesse's picking her up in 2 hours. She looks at Chloe who's still smiling and laughing at the Bieber thing "Listen I'm sorry! We have to go!" Beca says paying for the drinks leaving a big tip. Chloe gets up confused. She thought they were having a good time. "I have to DJ at a club in a club in a couple of hours." Chloe now understanding what happening follows her. They run to the car and drive back to the mall. Chloe starts to get out of the car.

"Wait" Beca says grabbing her arm. Why did you do that? Beca thinks to herself. Chloe sits back a looks at her. "Would you like to go on a date with me" Beca asks looking down at her shoes, rubbing her neck. Chloe looks at her and smiles at how cute she is when she's nervous. Then waits a minute to answer.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you" Chloe smiles and Beca looks up at her with a grin on her face "Give me your phone, I'll put my number in." They switch phones and put their numbers in the others and pass them back. Chloe gets out and goes back to her car with the biggest smile on her face. Beca waits for Chloe to be safe in her car and then waves while driving away. When she gets back to her house Beca can't help but jump up and down. Feeling proud that she got over herself and asked the girl out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Please review and help me make this a better story! Don't forget to favorite and follow! Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2

Chloe pulls into her driveway still in shock about what just happened. She walks up to the door and unlocks it. Still with a huge smile on her face. She walks into her room and takes her coat and puts on her PJs and looks at the poster of the DJ she has on her wall and laughs still not believing what happened. She walks into the living room where her roommates are watching a movie or something. They both look at her at the same time.

"Where have you been? You texted and said you where on the way home 2 hours ago and it takes 10 minutes to drive home from the mall. We were worried Chloe!" Aubrey looks at her with a relived look on her face.

"Yeah Chlo! You could have been hurt! You should have called!" Stacie said with the same look on her face but she smiles when Chloe starts to smile. Stacie is the easier one to get along with but Aubrey was just trying to keep her best friends safe. Chloe loved them both though.

"You will never guess what happened!" She's smiles looking like she's going to blow up with excitement if they don't let her tell her story. "When I was walking out of the mall after I texted you, a small women was caring 2 boxes bigger then her bumped into me and dropped one of her boxes. I helped her bring them back to her car and"

"If this is going to be one of your gross car sex story's I'm leaving!" Stacie's looks at her and laughs. Aubrey just looks at her and shakes her head smiling.

"That was one time! Shut up!" She laughs and goes on with the story. "Anyway, while we were putting the boxes in her car the paparazzi run over and crowded her. I though they were going to hurt her for a bit. She took some pics with some fans, signed stuff and answered some questions. Then she looked at me and said 'Get in the car' wondering what was going on and who she was I got in the car..."

"Not knowing who the women was you still got in the car this time?" Stacie said winking at Chloe "Wow Chlo, that's new!" she looks at Aubrey who doesn't look expressed and stops laughing.

"She does live with you Stace. She learns from the best." Aubrey said smirking at Stacie and smiling at Chloe.

"I'm not finished guys!" She laughs at them "When we got in the car, she took of the sunglasses and hat she had on and I realized who she was. I was in shock when i seen her face. I couldn't believe it! It was..."

"Taylor Swift! No you met Ke$ha! Ke$ha is amazing!" Stacie laughs and looks a Chloe who is laughing at her. Even Aubrey is laughing now.

"No Stacie! Let me finish!" She waits for Stacie to calm down then goes on with her story. "It was Beca Mitchell!" Both her roommates mouths are wide open now. "We went and got coffee then she brought me back to my car, gave me her number and asked me to go on a date with her!" She's almost jumping up and down now. Waiting for her roommates to say something.

"Beca Mitchell? Super hot DJ Beca Mitchell? You mean our favourite DJ Beca Mitchell!? Your joking!" Stacie says now jumping up and down fangirling. Chloe laughs and Aubrey gets up and walks over to her.

"I know! Shes so much hotter in person!" Chloe says smiling now and jumping up and down with Stacie.

"Chlo, you know I love you right?" Aubrey looks at Chloe who nods smiling "I want you to be happy but you shouldn't go out with her. You know what happened with the last girlfriend she had and I really don't want to see that happen to you." Aubrey looks at her hoping she wont be mad. Then Chloe pulls her in for a hug.

"I love you too! But I can handle myself. I know you don't want to see me like that but I'm nothing like her, Aubrey. You don't have to worry about me." She let's go of her and smiles at her. "Shes sweet!" She said and Aubrey smiles.

"Just be careful Chloe." She smiles at her best friend and walks over to then kitchen to get the popcorn they popped a our ago "Can we watch the movie now?" She asks and the three girls sit on the couch as she starts it.

"I met the prettiest girl ever today!" She looks at Jesse while they are in the back of the limo driving to the club. He looks over at her and smiles.

"Now where did you meet this girl? And when do I get to meet her? You know I get to approve right?" He laughs while looking at her.

"Seriously Jesse! We met at the mall earlier and we have a date on Sunday!" She can't stop smiling when thinking about Chloe. He laughs at the look on her face.

"Haven't seen that smile for a while." He says smiling at the little brunette. He missed that smile. "Wait, why did you go to the mall? You hate shopping!" He laughs and waits for her to make something up.

"hmm" She never thought this through "I was picking something up" she rubs her neck hoping he'll stop asking questions. She does that when she's nervous.

"What did you need to pick up?" He asks suspicious. He laughs when she looks out the window for an excuse.

"We're here!" She laughs and looks at him "Lets get in we're late!" She laughs and opens the door. Jesse gets out first and when Beca gets and everybody starts screaming.

"We aren't finished this convo yet! You aren't getting off that easy Bec!" He yells from behind her. She just laughs and looks back at him with her 'Yes we are' face.

As she makes her way through the crowd to get into the club she takes some pics with fans and signs some autographs. When she gets to the door she turns around and waves to her fans and says "Thanks for coming out to see me! I love you all!" She makes her way to the stage to set up her stuff as they start letting people in. She can't help wondering what Chloe's up to so she texts her before she picks out her first mix. She picks Just The Way You Are and Just A Dream one with Chloe in mind.

**Beca: Hey!:)**

Chloe's out in the kitchen when her phone goes off out in the living room. She runs out to get it before Stacie does but she's to late. Stacie looks at the screen and her face brightens when she sees Beca's name. "Chloe! Its your little DJ!" She laughs and try's to keep the phone from her and laughs. Shes keeps laughing even when Chloe shoves her on to the couch and sits on her. "Still not going to get it" she said putting the phone in her shirt.

"You really think that's going to stop me that hasn't stopped me before!" She said laughing "You get 3 seconds to take it out before I get it myself!" Aubrey looks at the two girls and laughs. Chloe counts to 3 and shoves her hand down Stacie's shirt and gets the phone.

"You liked that didn't you?" Stacie says winking at Chloe who is still sitting on her. Now looking at the text and smiles.

"You wish Stace!" She laughs and texts Beca back.

**Chloe: Hey DJ!:)**

**Beca: What are you up to?**

**Chloe: Sitting on my roommate. Thinking about you;)**

Chloe blushes which makes the other two girls laugh.

**Beca: They better be good thoughts;)**

Jesse sees her smile and starts reading the messages over her shoulder. She doesn't notice him.

**Chloe: How's the DJing going?:)**

**Beca: I'm just starting. But I couldn't help but think about you;)**

"Awh Beca! You have cute little crush on this Chloe girl!" Jesse laughs as she turns around and smacks him.

"Shut up!" She laughs looking at her computer.

"Listen to what you're playing hot-shot! You were thinking about her! Its like the start of a good movie!" he laughs and walks away. She looks back and laughs then goes back to her work. Playing song after song until about 12 then she packs up and walks over to Jesse hugging him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She smiles " Your coming over now! I have a surprise!"

Beca walks up to her front door and unlocks it with Jesse following her. She opens it and walks into her kitchen. He follows her wonder what it could he sees two big boxes on the table and Beca points to them smiling "Open them I think you'll like it!" She never had time to wrap them, so it's just 2 plain boxes.

"Beca, you didn't have to..." he said walking over to the boxes and opens them and he cant help but smile when he sees all the dvds.

"Happy Birthday!" Said Beca smiling "Like it? It's the top 100 of the biggest blockbusters of all time."

"Thank you so much Becs!" he said walking over to her "Now we can watch them all together" He laughs when she frowns. He new she didn't want to watch them but he new she would if he really wanted her to.

"Damn it, never thought that part through." She laughs and hugs him "I am not watching all of them." She still hates movies.

"Oh yes you are!" He says grinning.

"You keep thinking that." She laughs. "Now I'm going to bed. So go to bed." She watches as he walks up to the guest room which is basically his. He leaves all his stuff there and never leaves. She looks at her phone which is vibrating.

"Hey Jesse!" Beca yells after him. When he turns around and looks at her she says "Why don't you move back in here with me?" he smiles when he hears her "It's just that it's really lonely living in such a big house by yourself and" She stops and looks at the man walking back down over the stairs.

"Sure! I'll move back in with you... Bec-aww!" He pulls her into a bone crushing hug and she laughs. Then the walk up to their rooms laughing.

**Chloe: Sweet Dreams DJ:)**

**Beca: Goodnight! Have fun dreaming about me;)**

**Chloe: I sure will;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Guys I went back and edited the last 2 Chapters and their a bit different. Please keep reviewing it makes me smile knowing people read this. Hope you like this one.**

Chapter 3

Chloe wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She gets up and walks over to the window and looks out over LA (there's a beautiful view from their apartment) and smiles. She walks out to the kitchen humming some random tune she had stuck in her head. She smiles at Aubrey and Stacie who are making breakfast and goes to the fridge and grabs a water bottle.

"Well aren't you in a good mood this morning?" Stacie looks back at the bacon she's burning while Aubrey try's to take it from her and do it herself "Fine you do it, I hate cooking." she finally hands it to Aubrey who just looks at her. She walks over and sits next to Chloe at the island.

"I am in a good mood this morning. I have a big date tonight" Chloe opens her water and drinks it.

"THAT'S TONIGHT! I so helping you get ready! Let her pick out your out fit! She's amazing at it!" Stacie looks over at Aubrey excitedly but she doesn't look back.

"YES! Good idea!" Chloe looks over to Aubrey when she doesn't say anything. She notices that Aubrey's just sort of playing with the eggs in the pan. "Aubrey? What's wrong?" Aubrey turns around with tears in her eyes. Chloe gets up and runs over to her. "Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?" she pulls her into a hug worrying cause Aubrey never cry's. Chloe looks at Stacie who also looks worried. She gets up and starts rubbing the blondes back.

"Jason dumped me!" Aubrey starts crying on Chloes shoulder while the other girls glance at each other. Both looking pissed and shocked at the same time. Aubrey met Jason their last year at Barden. He was a good-looking guy and he was very sweet. He loved her you could tell. They've been together for 3 years and Aubrey loved him. Why did he break up with her?

"He did what? When? Imma kill him! That..." Chloe starts but Aubrey looks up at her and she can't help but stop when she sees her face. "I'm sorry Aubrey."

"He couldn't even tell me to my face! He texted me! He said something about meeting someone else!" Now bawling she runs to her room and lies on her bed. The other girls follow her now so mad they could actually kill the guy. They didn't know what to do they've never seen Aubrey like this she never cried in front of them. So they just rub her back.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Stacie said after a while. Aubrey nods and Stacie walks to the door and turns back "Anything else?" Aubrey shakes her head.

"I can cancel my date? If you need me I'll be here Bree." She says hoping she'll tell her to go. She really wanted to go out with Beca. But if Aubrey needed here she had to be here. "We can watch a movie or throw darts at his picture?" Which gets a laugh out of the other girl. She half smiles at the blonde who's now looking up at her. She was glad to see that smile out of her best friend at the moment. Stacie smiles when she walks in and sees Aubrey's smiling.

"No Chlo, you go on your date. You really like Beca and maybe helping you get ready will help me get my mind off him." Aubrey replies sitting up taking water from Stacie. "And this one can stay home for one night with me." She looks at Stacie and grins.

"Yeah we can watch Magic Mike all night!" Which everybody starts laughing at. Aubrey shakes her head "Fine! I can't believe you don't like Magic Mike! Channing Tatum is a sexy piece of gear!" Aubrey nods and laughs "We'll catch up on Pretty Little Liars!" Stacie frowns at Aubrey. They all love that show.

"Not with me you wont!" Chloe protests.

"No more movies! I can't take anymore!" Beca said regretting not just giving Jesse money for his birthday.

"Fine we can watch them tomorrow!" Jesse laughs and gets up walking to the kitchen to get a drink. Beca follows him and he hands her a water. "So, what times that big date of yours tonight?"

"7. Where should I take her? I don't know where to go and not get jumped by fans and paparazzi." She asks needing help. Its not easy taking somebody on a date when your a celeb and she really wanted this to go well.

"You could take her up to that place looking out over the city for a picnic! It would be so romantic! You could look out at the stars!" He loves trying to come up with romantic dates.

"Will that work? Will we be alone?" Beca asks smiling knowing that Chloe will love it.

"Sure! Nobody will follow you up there! I'll pack the picnic, while you go get ready!" he says now with a huge child like smile on his face. He'd been waiting to help Beca get the girl.

"I don't need to go get ready ye... SHIT! I thought it was like 3 but 5 now!" She runs upstairs to get a shower and get ready.

"Don't forget that cotton candy smelly stuff you wear! She'll love it!" He yells after her, goes to the fridge to see what to put in for the picnic and makes some sandwichs. When he finished around its like 6:30 and he has the perfect picnic for them. He's so proud of himself.

Beca takes a few moments to look over herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good for tonight. She really liked this girls and wanted to empress her. She decided to go down stairs and ask Jesse.

"Wow Becs you look, you look perfect!" He says in shock "I don't think you've looked so good in skinny jeans before!" He just stairs at her for a bit. She's wearing really dark pair of skinny jeans, a beautiful red top, a nice black leather jacket and has her hair perfectly curled.

"Are you sure its enough Jess? Should I change into something different?" She can't stop worrying it's not enough. Jesse walks over to her and puts he's hands on her shoulders.

"Beca you look amazing! Don't be so nervous. She'll love you!" He says trying to calm her down "Now take my car so you wont get followed."

"Thanks for everything Jesse!" She smiles gratefully at him.

"You know planning romantic dates are my thing." He smiles and looks at her once more still not believing how good she looked.

"Now if only you could get a girlfriend to plan dates for!" Beca couldn't help that one. He set that one up himself.

"Ouch Becs that one hurt." He frowned "Maybe she has a friend for me?"

"We'll see! I have to good thanks for everything!" She smiled at him and walked out to his car. Remembering she didn't know where Chloe lived and texted her.

"Ugh, Why can't we get this!?" Stacie says putting her hands up to her face. While Aubrey keeps trying to get Chloe's hair perfect. Chloe looks at her phone a notices a text from Beca.

**Beca: Hey! Where do you live?:)**

**Chloe: The 3 apartment building down from the mall. In apartment 30 on the 4th floor. Can't wait to see you!;)**

**Beca: See you in a bit;)**

"Awh shes texting Beca! Look at her face!" Stacie laughs. Even Aubrey giggles at how red her best friend is.

"Omg! She'll be here in 20 mins!" Chloe starts to panic and the other girls laugh "Chloe hun, your ready." Aubrey said trying to keep back a laugh. "Don't be so nervous!"

"Oh yeah! Ugh but I'm so nervous!" Chloe exclaims while the others try to calm her down.

"Chloe you'll be fine!" Stacie and Aubrey say the same time laughing at each other "Now get dressed." Chloe runs up to her room.

Aubrey and Stacie walk over to the couch and sit down. Aubrey looks at Stacie "Now when Beca gets here keep calm and don't say anything stupid." Aubrey warns Stacie.

"What do you think I am? A Child? I can keep calm around my favorite DJ!" Stacie tries to look hurt but Aubrey just stares at her with warning eyes. "Fine! Whatever I won't talk." Aubrey smiles and nods.

Beca pulls into the apartment parking lot. She fixes her make up once more before she grabs the flowers Jesse told her to pick up on the way and gets out of her car. She looks around before walking inside. This place looks pretty nice she though to her self. She walks up to the elevator and presses the up button and gets in a presses floor 4. She try's to collect herself before getting out. She can't believe how nervous she is. She gets out of the elevator and walks up to apartment 30 and takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She holds the flowers she brought up to her chest and can hear heart beat fast when the door starts to open. "Here we go" She mumbled nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Her guys! This chapter is a little longer then the rest. I hope to make the rest of the chapters longer! I don't own anything but the idea. Please keep reviewing it makes me smile! **

Chapter 4

The doorbell rings while Chloe's getting dressed and adding last touches to her make up. Chloe jumps when she hears it. Stacie and Aubrey get up to answer the door. When they get up to the door Aubrey stops and looks a Stacie "Keep calm" She says with a very serious tone. They open the door to see Beca holding flowers. Beca looks up smiles but when it's not Chloe she starts to look confused.

"I must have the wrong place?" She said and starts to turn around when Stacie starts jump up and down. Aubrey puts her hands to her face "Oh no"

"OMG YOUR ACTUALLY BECA MITCHELL!" She takes Aubrey by the arms and shakes her "SHES REALLY GOING OUT WITH BECA MITCHELL!" Beca turns around when she hears Stacie.

"Yes, Beca you have the right place. Come in." Aubrey finally said stepping out-of-the-way for Beca to come in. She waits for the small brunette to go head of them then pulls Stacie back "What the hell! What happened to not talking?" She looks at her for a minute.

"I'm sorry but that's Beca fucking Mitchell! I couldn't help it!" She smiles at Aubrey hoping that she'll forgive her.

"Whatever just stay calm now." She said walking over to Beca and pointing to the couch for her to sit. "She'll be down in a minute." She said taking a seat in the chair.

"hmm, Who are you guys?" Beca asks trying not to sound rude. Chloe never told her anything about meeting her friends tonight. She didn't mind though.

"Oh sorry! I'm Stacie" She put out a hand for Beca to shake "huge fan! This is Aubrey! We're Chloe's best friends and roommates." Beca stands up to shake Aubrey's hand but sits back down when Aubrey just glares at her.

"Listen Beca, If you plan on hurting Chloe you better just leave now. She's not your little toy and if I ever find out you hurt her I will personally rip your vocal chords out my self." Aubrey said glaring at the other woman who just looked back at her. She was not expecting that from the blonde. Beca didn't say anything "Do you hear me?" Aubrey asks waiting for a reply.

"I'm not going to hurt Chloe. I like her." chats about all she could choke out looking down at her shoes.

"Don't mind her she's a little protective." Stacie sits by Beca smiling at her. She looks over and glares at the tall blonde sitting in the chair.

"I'm not joking." Aubrey looks at Beca with a serious look on her face. Chloe finishes up and gives herself a once over in the mirror before opening her door and walking out to where the other girls were.

When Beca sees Chloe walk out the hall her heart stops. She just stares at the redhead speechless. Chloe's wearing a nice blue dress that comes down to her knees which really brings out her eyes and a nice white jacket over it. Her hair was beautiful. Beca finally wakes up and walks over to the redhead and hands her the flowers "You look beautiful" She smiles up at the taller women. Chloe starts to blush.

"Well thank you! You look pretty good yourself" She smiles at Beca and walks over to the kitchen to put the followers in a vase. Aubrey gets up and walks over tell she's standing directly over Beca.

"Remember I will find you." She backs away and Stacie glares at her. Beca swallows hard. Chloe walks back out grabbing Becas arm.

"You ready" Beca asks. Chloe nods her head and smiles at the two other women while they walk out the door. Aubrey doesn't smile back but Stacie smiles and waves as they walk down the hall. As soon as they get in the elevator Beca looks at Chloe. She looks so beautiful. Chloe smiles down at her.

"Damn Aubrey I think you scared the shit out her! You worried about me scaring her off." Stacie said "Did you see her! You almost stepped on her! You didn't need to do that." Stacie now standing next to the taller girl.

"She needed a good warning Stace. You know how she treated that other girl. Do you want to see Chloe like that?" Aubrey now looking a Stacie who's shaking her head.

"People can change Aubrey" She turns around and walks off to her room.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asks sitting in the passenger seat as they drive up into the woods.

"We're almost there." Beca drives around one more turn and they finally see the view. Chloe's mouth falls open. Beca parks and walks around to open Chloe's door.

"Wow, Beca this is beautiful!" Chloe gushes. She's never seen anything like this. The lights shining down in the city, the bright stars shining in the dark sky. When she finally stops staring out at the view she finds Beca sitting on a blanket with and basket. Her heart skips a beat. This could not get anymore romantic.

"Are you going to come sit down Red?" Beca pats the spot next to her on the blanket. Chloe walks over and sits down next to her. They talk for a bit about their jobs while eating some of Jesse's picnic. Beca wasn't surprised to her Chloe wanted to become and actress. She had the right look for it.

"How did you find this place?" Chloe finally asks after wondering for an hour.

"My friend Jesse and I were trying to find a new restaurant a couple of years ago and he took a wrong turn and we ended up here and it was nice so we kept coming back." Beca smiles a Chloe.

"You never told me you lived with a drill Sargent." Beca laughs and takes another sip out of her drink.

"Oh god, What did she say?" Chloe said not shocked to hear Aubrey said something.

"She warned me off. Then she almost stepped on me. I'm not that tall if you haven't noticed." Beca said laughing.

"No, I've noticed. Your like a smurf. I think it's cute." Chloe laughs when the brunette pretends it hurts.

"Watch yourself Red, I'm pretty strong for a smurf." Beca smiles.

"Aubrey's actually not that bad. She's really protective of me cause we're like sisters. She's also in a really bad mood tonight. She just got dumped by her asshole of a boyfriend." She tenses at the thought of him. Beca notices.

"My friend Jesse just got dumped too. Like a couple of weeks ago. He hasn't looked at any other girl since." Beca said and Chloe starts to smile.

"We should totally set them up!" Chloe said sitting up straighter.

"You think?" Beca smiles at the thought of helping her friend.

"Yeah but then it wont work. Aubrey's not going to go out and leave Stacie."

"I have somebody perfect for her. I know cause she fangirled when she seen me and so did he the first time" Beca starts to laugh. Jesse's friend was perfect.

"I know. I heard her from my room!" Both girls start to laugh. Beca starts to get up and walk to the car

"What are you doing" Chloe asks as Beca reaches into the car and puts a cd in and hits play. Beca walks back over and sticks out her hand. Another good idea from Jesse.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Beca smiles when Chloe takes her hand. Chloe was wrong it did get more romantic. They walk closer to the car and started to dance. They look into each others eyes for a couple of minutes, Chloe starts to lean in slowly and she presses their lips together. Both girls felt like sparks were flying when their lips met. They kiss softly for a few minutes tell the song was over. It was perfect. When they finished dancing they sat back on the blanket

"Do you sing?" Chloe asks. She's wondered that since she first heard Beca on the radio.

"In the shower sometimes." Beca winks at Chloe "Do you?"

"I used to be in a acapella group in collage." Chloe responded

"Oh right, that's like a thing now." Beca smiles at Chloe.

"We sang covers of songs without any instruments, its was all from our mouths." She looks at the small women and laughs.

"Sing for me?" Beca asks shyly.

"Only if you sing with me." Chloe asks smiling at the brunette.

"Fine, fair warning, I'm not great." She starts singing Titanium by David Guetta and Chloe joins in after. They sound amazing together.

"How come you don't sing on your albums? You sound amazing!" Chloe lies back looking at the stars. "I love that song! Its my jam, my lady jam." She laughs and Beca looks at her confused but lets it go.

"I don't know. I don't sing in front of people" Beca looks down at the redhead. They cuddle for a bit and look at the stars. Then decide it's getting late and head home.

Beca walks Chloe up to her door before she leaves. She gives her a kiss and turns around to go. When Chloe starts to say something.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" Chloe asks not wanting her to leave yet.

"I wish but I can't. I'm meeting with Demi Lovato, JT and P!nk tomorrow and the blonde friend of yours is scary." Beca said laughing.

"WOW, You work with them? That's amazing! I love Demi she's amazing!" Beca try's not to laugh at the reaction. "and Aubrey's not that bad!" She adds.

"Demi's actually one of my best friends." she replies waiting for Chloe to responded

"No way! She's amazing!" Chloe spits out in shock "I love her!" Beca walks back to give the redhead one last kiss and turns to walk to the elevator.

"See you later Red!" Beca calls out with a laugh.

"Bye hotshot!" Chloe calls after her.

Chloe walks into the apartment with a smile on her face. She sees her friends sitting in the living room watching Criminal Minds.

"I thought you hated that Stace?" Chloe walks over and joins them on the couch.

"It's not all that bad. Plus that Morgan is a goddess" She smiles at her best friend "Aubrey wanted to watch it." She glares at the blonde. "How was it!? Deets please!"

"It was perfect! She took me to this beautiful place looking out over the city! We had a picnic and danced! She was so easy to talk to and we even sang a bit!" Chloe said gushing about her date to Stacie. Aubrey was lost in the show. She's in training to become a lawyer so she liked these shows.

"You got Beca Mitchell to sing with you?! What song? Is she good? Did she kiss you?" Stacie asks now to lost in the conversion to notice the sexy guy has his shirt off. She always asks a lot of questions.

"She's an amazing singer and a great kisser!" Chloe smiles at Stacie then looks at Aubrey "We sang Titanium" Chloe smiled.

"You had her sing your lady jam! That's gross!" Stacie now with a weird look on her face. Even Aubrey looked grossed out.

"Not for that reason!" Chloe laughs at the thought "By the way, you guys have dates on Friday."

"What?" Stacie and Aubrey say the same time.

"You two are going on a triple date with me and Beca" Chloe said and the girls look at her. "This will get your mind off Jason and he seems nice from what Beca said about him and he just got dumped to. Stacie's date I don't know much about but he fangirled when her first seen Beca too." She laughs as the brunette as she smacks her leg.

"Was this Beca's idea?" Aubrey asks unhappily.

"No, it was mine. She agreed so your both going." Stacie does argue but Aubrey shakes her head.

"Fine" Aubrey looks back at Chloe.

"Heard you almost stepped on my date." She waits for the blonde to say something but she doesn't. "Please trust me I know what I'm doing"

"She needed a warning, before anything got serious." She looks back at the tv. Chloe gets up and starts to walk away but turns back then decides to drop it cause she knew it would starts a fight and she was to happy for that now.

Beca finally gets home to Jesse watching a movie. She runs upstairs to get changed and then runs back down to sit on the coach with him "What movie are we watching" She asks before getting comfortable.

"What To Expect When Your Expecting. This girl Rosie looks just like you and this blonde girl looks like Fat Amy. Its creepy "He laughs and goes back to the movie. "Wait!" He paused the movie "How did your date go?"

"It was perfect! You were right she loved it up there!" She said now looking at him.

"Did you get her to dance like I said?" He laughed knowing she would never dance.

"Actually yeah we danced." He looks shocked now. She laughs.

"Wow! You danced? Wow!" She punch's him and laughs.

"I can dance!" She laughs and gets up and starts walking to the stairs.

"Aren't you watching this?" He yelled after her.

"No, I have an idea for a song!" She yells back. He grabs the popcorn and candy he hand and presses play. She grabs her guitar to find a beat. Shes better writing when she has a beat. When she finds an awesome beat she starts the lyrics. She already had a chorus in her head.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**  
**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

This song would be perfect for Demi she thinks to herself. She can't wait to see her tomorrow. Beca finally gets into bed at 3am she lies down thinking about Chloe for a bit. Are they girlfriends now? She'll have to find out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm really getting in to this story! Hopefully I'll update faster from now on. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please keep reviewing! It makes me smile to see you guys like it! **

Chapter 5

Beca walked into the studio around 9 the next morning feeling tired after staying up writing for to long. She came up with a some good lyrics but it needed work. She couldn't wait to see Demi and talk to her about it she'll be in later for a meeting. Beca had her be her last meeting for the day so they could go out for a bit after. They are close friends and don't get to see each other often. They met a couple of years back when Beca was just starting and she helped Demi write her big hit Give Your Heart Break. They've been close since. Beca was getting ready for her meeting with P!nk first and she was excited she never met P!nk before. Before she got to the meeting room she got a text from Chloe.

**Chloe: Morning Smurf! Have fun in your meetings!**

Beca couldn't help but laugh.

**Beca: Like I said watch yourself Red! I'll text you after, I'm meeting with P!nk now. You free for lunch at 11:30?**

She put her phone in her pocket and walked into the meeting room to see P!nk sitting down in a chair texting somebody. Beca walked over to the table and put down her note pad before walking over to introduce herself to the other women.

"Hi, I'm Beca. So excited to be working with you!" She said and shook the other women's hand.

"P!nk. Me too! I loved your last album!" She said smiling "I've started to work on some lyrics if you want to take a look." She handed Beca some paper and she looked over it.

"What if we make it a slow song and a duet? It would sound amazing!" Beca said amazed at how good the lyrics were. Then again its P!nk.

"Yeah! It would sound cool! I have a friend who would love to sing it." She said. She never thought of that it could be a hit if they played their cards right.

They spent about an hour or a bit longer changing some lyrics and Beca worked on the background track. Then Beca realized what time it was. She had to get something to eat before her next meeting and she couldn't wait to see Chloe.

"Lets meet again in a month and see how it goes." Beca looked over at the other women who was nodding in agreement.

"OK. At least we got started." She got up and pulled Beca into a hug before she left. They thanked each other for being there and set up a date and time for next month. Then checked her phone to see if Chloe answered.

**Chloe: Yeah! Where are we going?**

**Beca: I'll pick you up in 30 minutes!**

She finished up some paperwork she had left from yesterday. Then she packed up and drove to Chloe's to pick her up.

"Hey Babe!" Chloe opened the door and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey! You ready?" Beca asked pulling her hands away from the redhead's hips.

"Yeah where are we going?" Chloe asked before taking Beca's arm.

"We have to go somewhere fast cause I have to get back to Justin. You chose." Beca said looking at Chloe.

"How about Taco Bell?" Chloe laughed.

"I love Taco Bell!" Beca said "But it's a secret…It's a dirty thing that I love Taco Bell so much. I can not, can not eat Taco Bell before Midnight. It's like a reverse Gremlins thing." She said watching Chloe die laughing at her. "Wait, you knew that didn't you? Did you Google me?" She said laughing.

"Yeah, but before we met! I just wanted to see if it was true! Do you actually eat it in your car after going though a drive threw?" Chloe said laughing so hard she was crying.

"Shut up!" Beca said trying not to laugh too. When they got down to her car she opened Chloe's door for and waited her get in. Then got in herself.

"hmm, Are official or anything now? Like are you my girlfriend?" Chloe was waiting all night to ask her this. She was nervous but you couldn't tell.

"If you want to be. But I have to warn you the paparazzi are going to go mad after you. This is your chance to back out." She said not looking at the redhead. She was driving up to the stop lights now.

"I don't care about them Smurf. I like you." She said taking Beca's hand into her own. "Your my girlfriend now" She said giggling.

"Your not going to call me that!" She said looking away from the road for a second and gave Chloe a serious look. She hated pet names.

"Its cute and original!" She said laughing "Lets go to McDonalds!" She said like a 5-year-old kid. Beca pulled into the McDonalds parking lot and they walked in. Everybody in the building looked over at them. She did not expect to see so many people here.

"Here it comes..." Beca looked over to warn her girlfriend. Then a bunch of people started to run towards them. Everybody was yelling for autographs and pictures The brunette just smiled and tried to sign as much as she could and take as many pictures as she could. Chloe leaned over to whisper to her.

"What do you want? I'll go order." Chloe smiled when her girlfriend smiled back at her.

"Whatever you get. I'll pay you back!" The brunette smiled as Chloe shook her head and headed for the line up. Nobody noticed her. She had ordered their meals and was waiting. When a little girl walked up behind her.

"Excuse me?" The little girl taped on her shoulder. Chloe turned around.

"Hi, What's your name?" She said smiling at the little girl who couldn't be more than 10. She noticed her mom standing behind her and smiled at her.

"Emily! Are you the girl who came in with Beca?" She asked. Chloe looked down at her and noticed something in her hand.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Chloe. Beca's a friend of mine." Chloe said still smiling at the child. She looked so nervous.

"Could you give this to her?" The girl handed a envelope to the redhead "I won't get through the crowd to say hi and I wrote this for her really fast. I'm her biggest fan!" Chloe instantly felt bad for the child and took the paper.

"Wait there for a second!" She replied with a smile. She turned around to pay for their food and the waiter passed it to her. She took the girl's hand and told her mom to follow. They walked into the now massive group and Chloe told Beca to come on. She said bye to her fans and apologized for not signing something for everybody. When they got to the car where oddly there was no paparazzi. Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and turned her around.

"This is Emily. She's your biggest fan!" Chloe said smiling at her girlfriend. Beca thought it was cute how she brought the girl out to meet her.

"Hi, Emily! How are you?" Beca smiled at her and then her mom. Then gave the little girl a hug and signed her shirt.

"Ca...Can I have a picture with you?" The little girl asked shyly. Beca smiled.

"Anything for my biggest fan!" Beca said and put her arm around the girl as her mom got ready to take the picture.

"Wait" The little girl said looking over at Chloe "You too" She smiled at the redhead. Beca smiled and pulled her over. They took the picture and said goodbye to the little girl and her mom. Her mom thanked Chloe for bringing Emily out to say hi and told her how much it meant to her. Then they got in Beca's car.

"Wow that was crazy!" Chloe looked over to see Beca downing her BigMac. "Jeez, for a mite you sure can eat. Good thing the windows are tinted!" She laughed.

"I warned you! I have like a half hour to get back to the studio!" Beca said stuffing her face. The redhead giggled and ate her food. Then they started driving back to Chloe's apartment. They talked for a bit then they got to the apartment. "That was sweet what you did for that little girl." She said looking over at Chloe.

"She came over to me and handed me a letter to give you." She handed the letter to Beca "She figured she wouldn't make it to you to give it to you herself and I felt bad so I took her to meet you." She said now sat to face Beca who smiled and looked at the letter. Chloe put her hand on Beca's cheek. The brunette suddenly got nervous and looked away. Chloe pulled her back to look at her and moved into kiss her. They kissed for a bit and Beca pulled away and stopped looking at her. "I uhmm have to go." Chloe looked at her confused

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked putting her hand her girlfriends back. But she pulled away.

"I have to go Chloe. Get out..." She said still not looking at the older girl.

"Beca..." She tried but she was cut off.

"Chloe go!" Beca said not even glancing at her. When she didn't move Beca looked at her. The redhead had tears in her eyes "Now." Chloe looked at her for a minute then got out. Beca drove back to the studio confused. She got there 5 minutes late. She grabbed her notepad and ran to the meeting room again. She ran into see Justin smiling at her.

"Hey kiddo! Nice of you to show up!" He said walking over to hug her. They met awhile ago at a party and they got on pretty well.

"Nice to see you too. " She laughed punching the older guys arm.

"Ouch!" He said and sat down. They sat down and worked for about an hour before Justin had to leave for a show in New York. They hugged goodbye and Beca sat back down in her chair.

She really needed a break. She sat there for a while thinking about Chloe. Why had she gotten nervous all of a sudden earlier? She never got nervous around her girlfriends. She wanted to kiss her so that wasn't it. She shouldn't snapped and taken off like that. Chloe didn't deserve that. She was so far lost in her thoughts she didn't hear somebody walk in behind her. They ran up behind her and hugged her. She turned around and smiled.

"Shit Demi! You scared me!" Beca got up and hugged the women.

"I'm so happy to see you! Feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" She said looking at the shorter girl. "What were you thinking about? I was stood here for like 10 minutes!"

"Nothing... How are you?" Beca asked changing the subject.

"I'm good. How about you?" Demi said knowing that whatever it was she didn't want to talk about it. She'd get it out of her later.

"I'm really good actually, I started some lyrics and a track for the song!" Beca said getting excited now. She loved this song and that fact that it was somewhat personal. They walked down to her office so she could play the track while Demi read over the lyrics that were finished.

"This is really good Beca but..." Demi looked over at her now. "We should speed it up and change it a bit. The course is perfect!" She said hoping not to offend her friend.

"Oh yeah! That's just an idea I had." She said smiling know the girl didn't mean anything by it.

"Lets put the course first then put your first verse after it." She said smiling over at the DJ who was working on speeding up the background track. They kept working quietly on what the were doing for a while. "Listen to this!" She said turning to look at the DJ. She sang Beca's first lyrics then added some of her own. "When I don't care I can play'em like a Ken doll, Won't wash my hair then make them bounce like a basketball." She looked over at the DJ for approval.

"Sing it to this!" She said smiling and played the track. They worked it out so that the it sounded good with the track. It sounded pretty good. When they finished that they decided to call it a day and got up to walk out together. Waving at Luke on the way out.

"Where do you want to go now?" Beca said while getting in the driver's seat.

"Lets go get something to eat i'm starved." Demi said putting on her seatbelt.

"Lets go to that new place down the street." She said and started the car. Demi nodded and turned on the radio. She laughed when she heard Give Your Heart A Break playing. When Beca realized she started to laugh too. "Wow, what are the chances of that?" Demi asked still smiling. Beca just smiled back at her.

When they got to the restaurant they both put on glasses and got out of the car and walked in to see a big line they tried to not let anybody look at them for to long they didn't have any bodyguards with them. They finally got sat at a table, luckily it was in the back corner and not many people could see them. They took of their glasses and looked at the menu. "This is on me. Don't even try to say different!" Demi said knowing the brunette would try to talk her into letting her pay. She tried to say something but just smiled and looked back at the menu. The waitress came back and her jaw dropped. She tried to sat something but quickly shut her mouth. "Hi" both girls said at the same time and laughed. They enjoyed seeing how surprised people were when they seen them at a restaurant.

"I'll have the special with water please." Demi finally said trying to help out the young waitress who quickly wrote it down and looked at Beca.

"Same for me please" She said smiling. The girl then quickly walked back to the kitchen. "That never gets old!" They both laughed. Beca started to play with her fork and think about what happened earlier that day.

"What's on your mind Beca? Your not yourself today." Demi said. Beca usually had snappy comebacks and made jokes, but today she never even tried.

"What do you mean?" Beca said looking over at a serious Demi.

"Well you're not yourself. You usually have a comeback for everything and joke around. Plus that song you wrote, those lyrics were deep." She looked over at a now blushing Beca. "Wait... Did you meet someone?" She said and started to smile.

"Yeah..." She knew Demi would figure it out.

"What's her name?" Demi said now with a huge grin on her face.

"Her names Chloe and she's beautiful. She's perfect." She said now looking anywhere but at her friend.

"Awe someone finally tamed the beast! I have to meet her!" Demi said smiling but soon stopped when Beca didn't smile back "What's wrong? Do you not want me to meet her?" Beca didn't responded for awhile "Beca?" Her talking was now soft "You can tell me anything. You know that." Beca did trust her more then anybody. She finally looked at the other women.

"It's just that I get nervous around her, and I don't know why. I never got nervous around any other girl before and I don't know... I'm afraid when she gets taste of what its like to be in the spotlight she'll run. If I open up to her and that happens I'll get hurt again and I know I wont recover this time. I don't want that happen again. She's different and I like that but it also scares me. When she kissed me earlier I snapped at her and ran away. I don't even understand why." She said now looking at Demi who took her hand.

"Beca, If this girl really likes you as much as you like her she won't care about being in the spotlight and I can tell you really like her. Your going to have to tell her what you just told me. If you want to be with her. I get that with what happened with Ariana you don't want to open up again. What she did was wrong. But if you want the relationship to work your going to have to, but you don't have to now, give it sometime. Maybe she'll surprise you." she said giving Beca a reassuring smile "If she does runaway there's nothing you can do. She wasn't worth it. I'll be here if that happens all you have to do is call." She said smiling and letting go of her hand. Beca smiled over at her.

"Thanks Demi, I needed that." She said while the waitress gave them their meals then finally asked for their autographs. They didn't mind. When she left they started eating and Beca checked her phone. She had ignored her since she dropped her off and she had 7 messages from Chloe.

**Chloe: What happened?**

**Did I do something wrong**

**Are you ok?**

**Please answer me!**

**Don't ignore me.**

**Beca please?**

**Fine.**

She frowned when she finished reading the messages. Did she just screw everything up? She put her phone down and looked at Demi "I really screwed up." She said looking down and playing with her food. Then she thought back to something Chloe said the other day. She smiled at her friend "I have an idea!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter! Hope you like this chapter! Please keep reviewing it makes me smile! **

Chapter 6

Chloe was lying in her bed with her sweats on, hair a mess and crying. She was still looking at her phone hoping Beca would reply but she was slowly losing hope. She still didn't understand what happened. All she knew is that they were fine kissing then all off a sudden Beca snapped at her and left. She was half asleep when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Chloe?" She heard Aubrey's soft voice. She didn't answer, hoping she'll go away but the blonde opened the door and came in any way. Chloe looked over at her and the blonde who ran to her "Oh my god! What happened?" Chloe started to sob harder as her friend rubbed her back "What did she do?" Aubrey stood up and looked at the poster of Beca on the wall "I warned her!" She went back to rubbing Chloe's back and she sat up and wiped her face.

"She snapped at me after I kissed her and took off. I don't even understand why and she hasn't answered any off my texts. I don't know if I did something wrong or what happened." Chloe finally told her friend and noticed Stacie was now sat on the bottom of her bed.

"I'm sorry Chloe." Stacie said pulling her friend into a hug.

"I warned you about her. She can't handle relationships, She's a womanizer Chloe. She cheated on her last girlfriend with like 5 other girls. She doesn't deserve you." Aubrey said and started to get up "I'm going to get you some water and get Pretty Little Liars ready. We're having a girls night!" She said walking out. Stacie stayed with Chloe. She didn't even argue about having to stay in tonight. Aubrey brought some water back to her friend and grabbed Stacie. She told Chloe to clean up and come out in when she's ready.

Chloe decided to get a shower before she went out to join her friends. She felt dirty and her hair was a mess. She got in the shower and before she new it she was singing Titanium which made her think of Beca. She couldn't help crying. The girl she really liked just took off on her. She stayed in the shower for a while to think.

Stacie and Aubrey were out in the living room waiting for their roommate. Stacie decided to get up and make popcorn for them all. Aubrey stayed in the living room. They both heard a knock on the door. Stacie walked out to get it but Aubrey told her to watch the popcorn. She opened the door.

"Hello...Goodbye!" She said closing when she seen who it was. The little DJ knocked again. The blonde opened the door "Go away Beca or ill keep that promise" she said closing the door again but Beca stopped her.

"Aubrey please let me explain! I know what I did was wrong and I want to make it up to her." She said while the blonde girl looked at her. "Where's Stacie?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. Leave!" She said trying to close the door again. But Beca was not going to let her.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt her. Now I brought her a surprise to make it up to her." She looked to her left.

"Beca I don't care...What are you looking at!?" She followed Beca gaze to find Demi Lovato leaning on the wall so she wouldn't see her before Beca wanted her to. "How? What the..." Was all she could say.

"Now do you understand why I need Stacie?" The blonde nodded her head and went to get her. When they came back Stacie tried to turn around when she seen Beca but Aubrey stopped her. "Listen Stacie I brought somebody here to meet Chloe, but you need to stay calm." She looked to her friend and she walked out so she could be seen. The tall brunette covered her mouth.

"Hi!" Demi said laughing. The two girls looked at her. Beca warned her about Stacie on the way.

"I need you to let me talk to Chloe. Can you please keep quite and keep Demi company while I talk to her." She smiled when Aubrey stepped back and let them in "and Stacie, Don't hurt her" She smiled at the shocked women. She pointed to Chloe's room and Beca went down the hall. She stopped for a minute before she knocked to think about what she would say. She wasn't ready to tell her about Ariana. When she figured out what to say, she knocked.

"Come in" she heard a voice on the other side of the door yell. She opened the door and walked in. She waited for the redhead to see her before she said anything to her "I'll be ready in a minute" She walked out of the bathroom to Beca "oh" She said drying her hair with a towel trying not to look at the short women. Beca looked around the room for a minute before saying anything.

"I'm sorry I ran off earlier" She started walking towards Chloe and turned her around to look at her. "I didn't want to hurt you, I'd never want that! You didn't deserve that..."

"You could have texted me or something Beca. I was worried about you! I didn't know if i did something or if you were upset about something or what!" She was mad at her and she had every right to be "If you came here to break up with me, I got the message earlier." She pulled away from Beca and went back to her hair. Beca took her hand and turned her around again and sat on the bed and Chloe sat down too. Beca took both her hands and started talking.

"I was confused Chloe. I really like you, more than I thought and that scares me. I'm just afraid that when you get a taste of the fame and stuff that comes with it you'll runaway from me or use me. So when you kissed me I got nervous but I liked it. I ran cause I didn't want to get hurt again. I know your not that type of person and you would never do that but it still scares me." She stopped for a second to look at Chloe " I understand if you never want to see me again but I needed to tell you how sorry I was." She said looking at the redhead.

"Beca... I understand how you feel, it must be hard to tell if somebody likes you for you or not. But Beca I'm here for you not the fame or fortune that comes with it. I wouldn't care if you have nothing. I like you for you and I would never just leave or use you!" She said pulling her girlfriend in and hugging her. Beca pulled away from her and cupped her face in her hands.

"I should have done this earlier" She said before pulling her in and kissing her. They breakaway the same time for air. They smile at each other for a minute "I almost forgot! Do you remember what you said just before I left last night?" She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" She said looking at her girlfriend who was smiling like a 8-year-old on Christmas morning. Beca couldn't wait to she her face when she walked into the living room.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you!" She said grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the living room. She stopped when they could see everybody there. Beca looked at Demi then back to Chloe who was smiling but covered her mouth with her hand. She looked back and forth between Beca and Demi a couple of times.

"Did you do this?" She said smiling at Beca.

"You told me you loved her last night" She said smiling when Chloe pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, you must be Chloe?" Demi said now standing with her hand out to shake the redhead's.

"Oh my god! Hi!" She said taking the superstars hand and looking at Beca who was laughing. She was still holding her hand though. "It's so nice to meet you!" She said. Chloe was a huge fan of Demi.

"I heard you're a big fan? So I thought we could hang out here for a while?" Demi said winking at Beca who smiled back at her.

"That... That would be amazing!" Chloe was happy she had got a shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before they'd shown up. They all took a seat in the living room. Beca had her arm around Chloe with Demi sitting next to her, Stacie was on the other side of Chloe and Aubrey was in the chair. When all of a sudden Stacie got up and started jumping up and down, after a minute she stopped.

"I've been waiting to do that all night! Demi Lovato is in our apartment!" Everybody laughed as the women sat back down next to Chloe. Beca looked at Chloe.

"That's a nice poster of me in your room, Its cute!" she laughed when she seen how red her girlfriend was and looked at Demi "She has one of you too!" She giggled and so did Demi when the redhead elbowed her in the side "Ouch!" She looked back to the redhead.

"I'm surprised you were tall enough to see it Smurf!" She laughed when the brunette glared at her.

"Smurf? That's a new one!" Demi laughed and high-fived the redhead. "I might steal that one!" Beca was now glaring at her friend.

"Lets watch a movie?" Beca said wanting to change to subject.

"You hate movies" Demi said still laughing.

"Hate movies?" The three other girls said at the same time. "Is that even possible?" Stacie finished

"She thinks their predictable." Demi said nodding at Stacie.

"Take Star Wars for example." Beca said "Darth Vader was Luke's father. It was predictable." she said and Aubrey looked at her.

"Oh, so you just guessed the biggest cinematic reveal of all time?" Aubrey said sarcastically.

"Vader means father in German, his name is literally Darth Father" She smiled as Aubrey just looked at her.

"So, you know German? Now I know why you don't like fun things." Aubrey said.

"Ok you remember me telling you about my friend Jesse?" Beca said looking at Chloe who nodded "He said the same thing when I told him I didn't like movies. They would be perfect." she look over at Aubrey who was glaring at her.

"Have you guys seen The Notebook?" Demi laughed and looked at Beca who didn't look pleased.

"Nope" The three girls said at the same time. Aubrey then brought it up on Netflix. They got the popcorn Stacie made and started it.

Halfway into the movie Beca fell asleep with her arm around Chloe who had her head on Beca's shoulder. Demi looked at her and laughed when the movie ended. Then the other girls seen her and started too.

"I knew that would happen. Do you guys have any Whipped Cream?" Demi said laughing "Don't move Chloe" She said and followed Stacie to the kitchen and they came back with a can of Whipped Cream. "Ok put it in her hand and tickle her nose or give her a beard and put it on twitter?" They all laughed.

"Give her the beard and put it on Twitter!" Stacie said laughing and grabbing her phone to video tape. Demi put the Whipped Cream on Beca's face. She even put some on her eyebrows. They each took turns taking pictures with the sleeping DJ before they all took one together and Demi put it on her twitter.

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Demi yelled which made Beca jump up and put her hands on her face and rub it all over her face. They all died laughing.

"What the hell!" Beca said standing up when she seen the Whipped Cream she looked at Demi "Again really!" She said laugh out. "I will get you back!"

"Yeah but this time its on Twitter!" Demi choked out still laughing "It's already got 1000 retweets" Aubrey was enjoying this, Stacie was still recording but she was laughing, and Chloe was dying laughing. Chloe finally got up.

"Come on let's go clean you up!" Chloe said taking Beca's hand. "Good one!" she looked at the superstar. Beca elbowed her in the side this time but softly, Chloe laughed.

"What was this promise you were talking about at the door?" Demi asked Aubrey while they waited for the other girls.

"When Beca first came here last night to pick up Chloe, I told her if she ever hurt Chloe I would personally rip her vocal chords out." Aubrey replied blushing.

"I would have done the same thing if I thought somebody was going to hurt Beca." She smiled at Aubrey who actually smiled back "But Beca's a good person and everything you heard about her cheating and stuff is a lie. She would never do that trust me." Demi smiled at Stacie who was still smiling at her "Plus now if she ever did anything to hurt Chloe she'd have to deal with me too!" She giggled and so did Aubrey.

"I know she wont." Aubrey smiled at Demi as Beca and Chloe walked back in. Aubrey walked over to Beca "Ok listen maybe I was hard on you last night. You better take care of her or I will keep that promise." She smiled at Beca. Chloe smiled at the fact that her protective friend now accepted her girlfriend.

"Are you saying you like me now Posen?" Beca laughed.

"Don't push it... Smurf." Aubrey laughed and walked into the kitchen. Beca smiled.

"I like these girls!" Demi said looking at Beca "Its late and we have to be in the studio early" She said frowning.

"Yeah we should go" She looked over to Chloe and kissed her goodbye.

"I had a great time! See you guys later!" Demi said walking out.

"Yeah see you later" Beca said smiling then closing the door behind her. They walked down to her car and got in.

"Thanks for doing that Demi" Beca said looking at her friend while driving back to her house "It meant a lot"

"No problem! It's nice to hang out with some normal people sometimes and I liked them." She said smiling.

"Yeah their nice. What did you think of Chloe?" She asked.

"She's really nice! I really liked her, and she's really into you... Smurf" The singer smiled

"Shut up!" She said pulling into her driveway.

They wanted inside and got Demi all set up in the guest room. Beca went on up to her room and turned on her laptop. She went on Twitter and followed Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey before she went to Demi's and looked at the picture.

**Beca Mitchell DJBecaMitchell**

** MsChloeBeale AubreyPosen StacieConrad ddlovato you guys better watch out ill get you back! #Payback #Watchyourback**

She post on that then followed some fans tell she got tired. She had a big day tomorrow and she needed to sleep after only getting 3 hours last night. She had to work with Demi at the studio and she had her triple date with Chloe and there friends tomorrow. She was pretty excited about that too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys! I just wanted to say I don't hate Ariana Grande she's just the first person I seen a picture of when I started to think about Beca's past. I actually like her and think she's a sweetheart. So don't hate me! I hope you like this Chapter don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**

Chapter 7

Beca and Demi had to be at the studio for 10 so they decided to go to the coffee shop for some breakfast. They where sat there for a while before Beca notice a new copy of a magazine on the table next to them she grabbed when she seen her face on the cover. She flipped to the story on her. It had pictures of her and Chloe at the mall, coffee shop, up at the lookout, McDonald's and at Chloe's apartment.

**DOES BECA MITCHELL HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND?**

**We all know about the worlds hottest DJ's past but has she changed? Back a few years ago Beca Mitchell was caught cheating on her then girlfriend Ariana Grande with another woman by Miss Grande. It was then said that the DJ hooked up with more than just one women after different shows while she was on tour. Since then Ariana has moved on with her new boyfriend and TV shows on Nick. Beca still seemed broke over losing Grande but seems to have moved on. The DJ has been spotted with a pretty redhead around L.A a couple times this week. They were first spotted outside a mall near the studio Beca works at when reporters caught them. They've been spotted on coffee dates, at McDonalds and even on a beautiful picnic date looking out over the city where they shared a kiss. But did Mitchell cheat again? We spotted the redhead getting out of the DJ's car with tears in her eyes. Later that night Beca went back to the women's apartment along with close friend Demi Lovato to see her friend, but who we think to be the redheads roommate slammed the door in her face, but the DJ didn't give up and she knocked again. The roommate let her in after seeing Miss Lovato. Everything seems to be good now after Demi tweeted this picture of her, the roommate, another girl and a sleeping Beca with her arm around the redhead. Is she just another fan or is she more? I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

The magazine had pictures of Beca and Chloe everywhere they've been since the met. Even some of when Aubrey had slammed the door in her face last night. Beca slammed the magazine on the table and looked at Demi. She then tried to say something but closed her mouth. She was to mad to say anything at the moment so she opened the magazine and past it to Demi and she read it. When she read it she looked at Beca.

"Yeah they followed me everywhere after first seeing me with Chloe at the mall. I didn't even know her name then!" Beca said frustrated.

"Wow, I knew the paparazzi were bad but this..."She said looking at the small brunette.

"I thought I had sometime before Chloe got dragged into the spotlight." She said "She's not ready for this. You should have seen her face when she seen all the cameras at the mall!" She frowned at the thought of how scared Chloe was that day.

"She'll be fine Becs, she's a nice girl!" Demi said smiling. They finished their breakfast but Beca wasn't that hungry. She was pissed, she never had any trouble with the paparazzi before.

When the got to the studio Jesse ran over and hugged Beca. Then hugged Demi. "Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Jesse said to the singer.

"Good! You?" She asked smiling at the man.

"Good! This ones hard to keep on track but you know." He winked at Beca " Oh, Did you see the new issue of superstar daily?" he handed one to Beca.

"Yeah I seen this earlier. By the way, see the picture with the girl slamming the door in my face" He nodded " Yeah, that's your date for tonight." She grinned and Demi laughed.

"She's nice Beca!" Demi said laughing at the brunette.

"Yeah she's hot too!" Jesse said looking at the other pics. "Damn so is Chloe! How did you get her?" Jesse said laughing when the DJ smacked him.

"Be good smurf!" Demi said walking toward Beca's office.

"Smurf?" Jesse asked

"Yeah that's what her girlfriend calls her" Demi yelled from the office. Beca looked down the hall and glared.

"Don't even!" Beca said looking at Jesse and walking down the hall.

Chloe woke up looking at the picture of Beca on her wall and smiled. She got up and walked out to the kitchen and got a water. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV when Stacie came running in and handed her a magazine. She read the page Stacie had open.

"Who's Ariana Grande?" Chloe asked looking at Stacie. Stacie picked up her phone and started to type something.

"Do you know the show Victorious or Sam & Cat? She plays Cat. She has a song called The Way with Mac Miller too. She's a huge teen celeb." She said handing her phone to her friend and she scrolled though pictures of her and Beca.

"She's beautiful... Beca looks so happy with her." Chloe said looking back to her friend.

"Yeah they were happy together until Beca cheated on her with like five other women." Stacie said looking at the other girl "Oh... But I don't believe that! Demi told us last night it wasn't true." She said looking at her friend.

"I need to know what happened between them." She picked up her phone and texted Beca knowing she'd be at work and get it later.

"Chloe I'm sure it's over now. She's with a guy now!" Stacie said handing her phone back to show Chloe a picture of her and her boyfriend.

"Thanks Stace" She said smiling at her friend "That triple date is still a go so we have to go shopping! Get ready!" She got up and they went to their rooms to get dressed.

Beca and Demi were sat down talking and drinking coffee on a break when Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and smiled when she seen Chloe's name.

**Chloe: Hey Becs! We're all still on for tonight right? Could you come a little early so we can talk?**

**Beca: Yeah ill come around 7 with Jesse and Donald.**

"She wants to know what happened with Ariana. She read the article." Beca said looking over to her friend.

"Aubrey and Stacie know it's not true. I told them it wasn't true when Aubrey told me about that promise she made" She said laughing. "Don't worry, Just tell her the truth." Demi said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah she deserves to know the truth" She said putting the phone in her pocket. "Anyway this song is going great!" She said turning back to her work.

Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey were at the mall shopping for something to wear on their dates that night. Beca told Chloe that they needed something fancy for were they where going. Chloe decide on a blue dress, Stacie got a nice purple one and Aubrey got a knee length red one. After paying for their dresses they went to get lunch in the food court.

"What do you guys want?" Aubrey asked looking around.

"Lets get Taco Bell. Beca likes it and I've never had it." Chloe laughed when Stacie looked at her weirdly.

"Never had Taco Bell? Are you sure your human?" Stacie asked well dragging Chloe over to the line up.

"What's good here?" She asked well Stacie looked at the menu.

"I like the..." But was cut off when people came running over with cameras and asking questions.

"Are you Beca Mitchell's girlfriend?" One guys asked Chloe.

"Why did you slam the door in Beca's face?" One guy yelled at Aubrey. Chloe looked at the other girls who were frozen.

"Did Beca cheat again?" Asked a girl in the back. That pissed Chloe off.

"Come on." She said taking their hands and pulling them through the crowd. When they got in Aubrey's car they just looked at each other.

"What was that?" Stacie said after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. I didn't think people would know us." She said sitting in the passenger seat looking back at Stacie in the back.

"You might want to get used to that. Beca's famous and your her girlfriend." Aubrey said looking at the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca was standing outside Chloe's door with Jesse and Donald when she knocked. Chloe opened the door and let them in. Beca kissed Chloe before following her into the living room with the boys behind her.

"Hi Stacie this is Donald" Beca said as they shook hands and started talking. She smiled at Stacie then looked over to Aubrey who was already smiling at Jesse and he was smiling back. "Aubrey this is my best friend Jesse." She said and they also shook hands.

"Beca can I talk to you in my room for a minute?" Chloe asked after Beca had introduced everybody.

"Yeah sure." Beca was not looking forward to this. She followed Chloe down to her room and sat next to her on her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I read in a magazine this morning." She said handing the magazine to her girlfriend. Beca already seen it but she read it again anyway. "I don't mean to be pushy but what happened with you two? Did you really cheat?" She finally asked. Beca knew that was coming too. She took a minute to think then started at the beginning. She hated letting people know about her past but this was different, she was Chloe.

"A couple of years ago, when I was starting my first album Jesse and I met with a couple of people to find me an assistant Ariana came in and she was sweet. So we hired her." She started "After awhile we started to connect and went on a couple of dates and I started to fall for her. When we came out as a couple we decided I didn't need an assistant and she would help me if I needed anything. We dated for a 2 years and I fell for her and I thought she fell for me. I was completely happy and in love. I planned to propose to her on stage during my second tour." She could feel the water filling up her eyes and the lump in her throat. "She always said she wanted to be an actress so I got her an audition for a show called Victorious. The day after the audition, during my tour we went out to get something to eat. We grabbed a coffee after at a Starbucks just before we went back to the hotel we were staying in. When she seen the paparazzi coming our way she through the coffee she got at me, called me a cheater and ran off. I followed her back to the hotel but she wouldn't talk to me." She didn't realize she was crying until Chloe took her hands. "Before I even got to talk to her she was on the next flight back to LA and I couldn't follow her I had a show in New York. The next day I turned on the TV and she was on some show telling the interviewer how she caught me cheating on her with different women and how much it hurt to find out I didn't love her as much as she loved me. She really said some bad stuff about me. I called her after I finished the watching the show. When she picked up I asked her what she was talking about. She told me th..that she ne..never loved me and that she just wanted to g..get a acting role an..and" Chloe was now holding her girlfriend in her arms rubbing her back. She didn't want to see Beca like this.

"Beca, Its ok. You don't need to tell me anymore." She said but Beca shook her head.

"I want to tell you." she said sitting up and wiping her tears "She said that starting a fight with me in public would help her get noticed but the casting director and help her get a part and she only ever agreed to go out with me in the first place so she could become famous and start an acting career and hung up. She broke my heart. When I tried to tell my side of the sorry people ignored me and I was to broken up to even keep trying. I found out a week later that she was right, she got the role on Victorious. She spread lies about me to get a role on a show and I thought she loved me." She could hardly breathe now, she was crying so hard "The next time I seen her was at the Teen Choice Awards a year later when she received an awarded for breakout out star. She came up to me at the after party with her new boyfriend on her side and laughed. She never really even liked me, she just liked the fame. I never talked to anyone but Jesse and Demi for awhile after that. I never even looked at anyone after, before you. Chloe that's why I'm afraid to trust anybody especially you. I really like you and if that ever happened again I wont be able to get over it. The way she played me and how hard I fell for it, made me feel horrible. For months I lied in bed crying cause I loved her so much and she didn't even care enough to spear my feelings. I havent seen her since. I needed you to know that and that's why I took off yesterday when you kissed me. I think I'm falling for you and I'm scared. " Beca was crying so hard. She knew it would hurt to talk about it but she did need Chloe to know. Chloe pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder for a few minutes.

"Beca, she wasnt worth your time. If someone can do that and not think twice their not a good person. You deserve way better. You're the most beautiful, sweet and generous person I know." She smiled at her girlfriend "I would never do that to you Beca. I like you way to much to let something so stupid such as fame come between us." Beca looked up and smiled at her. Chloe pulled her in and kissed her "By the way you might see some pictures of me holding Aubrey and Stacie's hands and running. The paparazzi scare me." Beca smiled and started to kiss her again.

After a few minutes Beca decided that they should get ready to go they had dinner reservations for 8. Her make up was all messed up from crying so Chloe gave her hers. Then they went out to the living room to grab their friends and left.

When they got to the restaurant they all sat next to their date and talked for a while. Chloe was playing with her girlfriends hand under the table and she liked it. After awhile Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe went to the washroom.

"How do you like them?" Chloe asked closing the door behind her.

"Donald is so hot!" Stacie said fixing her make up.

"Jesse's sweet..." Aubrey said looking in the mirror.

"But what?" Chloe asked. She thought she was having fun.

"I don't know. Is it to soon to be out with somebody else? I mean I just got out of a long relationship." She said looking back and forth between her friends.

"No, Jason has moved on. I think you should too. Jesse's nice and he's funny. Plus he's way hotter than Jason." Stacie said putting on lipstick.

"Yeah, He is hot isn't he!" Aubrey smiled as the walked back to the table.

When they got back to the table their food was there. Beca smiled at Chloe as she sat down. Then over at Stacie and Aubrey. The girls smiled back.

"I think I finally cracked the monsters code." Beca whispered to her girlfriend. Chloe laughed and they went back to their meal.

When they all finished dessert they decided to go back to the girls apartment and have a drink. Beca and Chloe went to the liquor store on the way back.

"What do you drink?" Chloe asked picking up some wine.

"Anything really." She replied and followed her girlfriend to the back of the store and picked up some beer for the boys and coolers for Stacie and Aubrey.

"So is this good?" She asked pointing at the cart she had.

"Maybe we should get whiskey? I mean for Jesse." Beca Laughed and Chloe ran to grab some. Beca went ahead to the check out.

"Do you have some ID?" The cashier asked.

"Are you serious? I'm 25!" She asked pulling out her driver's license when Chloe walked over. Beca payed and they started to walk out.

"What? Did you get IDed?" Chloe laughed.

"Shut up. I'm short!" She said grabbing her hand with her free hand.

"I've noticed." Beca glared at her girlfriend.

When they got back to the apartment Aubrey and Jesse were in the living room talking and Stacie and Donald were making out in the kitchen. Chloe wasnt surprised. Stacie hadn't been out for a while.

"Alcohol's here!" Beca yelled walking into the kitchen. Stacie jumped and bit Donalds lip.

"I'm so sorry!" Stacie said. Everybody else laughed.

Two hours later Jesse and Aubrey were making out on the couch, Stacie and Donald went into Stacie's room awhile ago and Chloe took Beca to her room so they didn't have to watch Jesse and Aubrey. Beca had a lot to drink but Chloe wasnt she only drank a cooler. They sat on Chloe's bed talking.

"Hows your album coming?" Chloe asked.

"Its going great! Actually do you mind if i get your option on a song Demi and I wrote?" Beca said and picked up the guitar Chloe had in her room. She would

"Oh my god, go ahead!" Chloe said excitedly. Beca started playing the chords on the guitar then came in with the vocals. When she got to the second course she started to really sing.

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**  
**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack ****_[x3]_**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around, I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
**For you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack ****_[x3]_**

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I take off in a run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack ****_[x5]_**

Chloe couldn't believe how Beca hit every note perfectly, even the hard ones. She was so passionate when she sang. It was beautiful.

"What did you think?" Beca asked getting her breath back.

"It was... It was amazing!" Chloe said smiling and clapping for her girlfriend. She knew Beca wouldn't remember singing to her in the morning or that she played a drinking game with Aubrey.

"I wrote part of that the night we had our first date." She mumbled and kissed her girlfriend pushing her back on the bed. Chloe broke away first.

"You should really get some rest Beca, you havent got much sleep the past few days." She said as Beca started kissing her neck.

"Yeah I guess we should get going." She mumbled while getting up and walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Chloe laughed.

"Home to sleep like you said." She at Chloe confused and opened the door.

"No you're not, not like that!" Chloe said throwing some sweat pants at her.

"But the horse is waiting for me? I can't just leave it out there!" Beca said walking into the hall.

"Beca! Sleep here with me tonight. You can't drive like that." Chloe said holding back the laughter. But it got out.

"Why are you laughing at me? That's not nice." Beca said as Chloe dragged her back to her room and lied her down in her bed.

Chloe finally got Beca to stop talking about her new horse and fall asleep. Then she crawled into the bed next to her and closed her eyes. She got a fright when Beca put her arm around her waist but moved closer to her girlfriend and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! I have an idea where I'm going to go with this. But I'm not sure about it. If you have any ideas please PM me! I hope you like this one it's just sort of filler chapter. Please follow, favorite and review!**

Chapter 8

It's been 4 months since Beca had run into Chloe at the mall for the first time and they have got closer ever since. Stacie and Donald as well as Jesse and Aubrey had dated since they had a triple date with the other couple. Demi had to work on The X-Factor so she wasn't around much. Beca and Chloe didn't get to see each other as much as they would like to but they still made it work. Beca's been really busy with her album collaborating with artists like One Direction, Ke$ha, Nicki Minaj and Katy Perry. She also finished the songs with Justin Timberlake and Demi Lovato. But she still had to record the song she wrote with P!nk and it had to be done soon. Chloe had auditioned for a couple movies while when Beca was busy. But she never got a part in any of them. Since Chloe told Beca she was an amazing singer Beca had decided to sing a couple of the songs on her album. Her fans loved the idea and couldn't wait. She still needed a few more songs to finish the album plus the one with P!nk.

Beca had invited Chloe and their friends to a club she was spinning at tonight in LA. It was the biggest club in the city and only the best DJs got to play there. Plus celebrity's, lots of singers and bands hang out there and Beca could ask some more people if they'd like to work with her. Chloe and Stacie were excited to me some of Beca's famous friends.

Beca had hung out at Chloe's apartment with her all day. They have watched The Vow and Rock Of Ages. Beca almost ripped her eyes out during The Vow, but she really enjoyed Rock Of Ages. She liked the music in it and the story wasn't that bad. They decided to go to Taco Bell for lunch. They drove through the drive through because they didn't want to be seen. When they got back to Chloe's apartment they ate and Beca showed her some of the finished songs for her album. They were getting to the songs she sang when her phone started to ring on the table.

"Hello?" Beca said answering the call.

"Hi. Is this Beca Mitchell?" The guy on the other line asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Beca looked over to Chloe who was watching her.

"Sorry its Macklemore. I'm a huge fan!" Beca almost dropped the phone when he said his name and that he liked her. She loved him, he's music was amazing. Chloe looked confused when Beca got up and went into the other room to talk with the man. She decide to wait for her there.

"Thanks, I love your music too." She replied wondering why he called her.

"That's nice to hear! I wanted to ask you something." he said hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, ask me anything." She said trying to keep her cool.

"Ok well, We heard you were singing on your new album. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yeah, I decided I'd try something different." Beca replied smiling.

"That's always good, I'm sure you'll sound amazing!" he said reassuring her.

"Lets hope so!" She laughed. Chloe decided to go see what was going on.

"Anyway, I was hoping you would like to work with us on our next song?" He said as Beca noticed Chloe leaning on the wall behind her.

"Yes! That would be amazing!" Beca said looking at her girlfriend and smiling.

"We wrote a song about same-sex couples and how hip hop treats them. We would like you to write a course and sing it on the track. You could also put it on your album." He said hoping to get a yes out of the DJ.

"Yeah that sounds perfect!" She said with the biggest grin on her face.

"So you'll do it?!" He said. She could hear the a happy tone in his voice.

"Yeah! I'll call you later to set up a meeting." She said trying not scream.

"Ok ill talk to you later than. Bye." Macklemore said and hung up the phone. Beca hung up with a huge smile on her face.

"What!?" Chloe said not knowing what was going on. But she still smiled at the grin on her girlfriends face.

"That was Macklemore the rapper! He wants to do a song with me!" Beca said happily.

"That's amazing Becs! You love him!." She said hugging her girlfriend.

"The song's about same-sex couples and how hip hop treats them." Beca smiled at Chloe. "I get to write a course and sing it." She said and Chloe smiled.

"That's aca-awesome!." She said kissing her girlfriend. Beca looked at the redhead.

"Aca-what?" Beca laughed.

"Oh, we used to put aca in front of everything when we were in the Bella's. I guess I still do sometimes." Chloe laughed and continued to kiss her girlfriend.

"Wait, Barden Bella's?" Beca asked remembering her year in college.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Chloe looked confused.

"I went to Barden for a year. Some girls at a booth tried to talk me into joining the Bella's." She said looking at a smiling redhead.

"Oh my god, she's to alternative" Chloe laughed but Beca didn't understand "Aubrey and I were the girls at the booth!" She laughed realizing they'd crossed paths before.

"You're the girl who ran into my shower aren't you?" Beca laughed when Chloe started to blush "That's why it was so easy to sing with you. We sang Titanium remember?" She laughed.

"I remember that now! How did you remember that?" Chloe asked.

"When a naked stranger runs into your shower and your showering naked may I add, its hard to forget." Beca said laughing.

"I can't believe we met before? Now look at us." She laughed and kissed her girlfriend again.

"That's weird isn't it?" Beca laughed and looked at her mixes. But Chloe was still looking at her. "I seen a video of you guys online. Was that Aubrey puking all over the front row?" Beca started to laugh.

"Yeah, she does that when she gets stressed." Beca was now dying laughing. She was definitely going to use that to her advantage. Chloe started to laugh as well. Beca finished showing Chloe her songs then the cuddled on the couch for a bit before Beca went home to get ready for her set at the club.

Jesse and Donald were waiting for her to get dressed so they could get in the limo and pick up their girlfriends. Beca came down and they all went out and got in the limo. They drove to the apartment talking and laughing. Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe were all waiting to be picked up when Beca knocked on the door. Chloe answered and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey babe!" Beca asked walking into the apartment. The boys stayed in the limo.

"Hey Beca!" Stacie said coming from the hall way.

"Where's Aubrey?" Chloe asked as Stacie walked up behind her.

"Right here!" Aubrey said coming from her room.

"Hey Aubrey can you promise me something?" Beca asked smiling. Chloe knew where this was going and smacked her girlfriends arm.

"Depends what it is?" She said looking at the brunette.

"Promise me," She paused a second "you wont puke all over the dance floor?" Beca and Stacie both laughed. Aubrey glared at the brunette. Chloe tried to keep in her laugh but she could help the grin.

"I'll try to get you instead." Aubrey said walking passed the brunette and down to the limo. The girls followed. Chloe holding Beca's hand while she and Stacie were still laughing.

Beca and Chloe made their way to the front of the limo so they could get out last. Stacie and Aubrey sat next to their boyfriends. Aubrey was still glaring at Beca from the other side of the limo.

"You nervous?" Chloe asked looking at Beca.

"Not really." Beca replied looking at her girlfriend.

"Not even a bit?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Only cause your going to be there. Other than that I'd be fine." Beca smiled at her girlfriend. Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then you better do good." she leaned closer to Beca " and we might be able to revisit the shower." She whispered in her girlfriends ear and made her shiver and blush.

"Aubrey guess what!" Chloe said smiling in her direction.

"What?" Aubrey looked to Chloe.

"Beca went to Barden too!" Chloe smiled.

"You guys went to Barden?" Jesse asked smiling "So did I! That's where we met Fat Amy" Jesse laughed but Aubrey smacked him which made Beca laugh.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Aubrey hit him in the chest.

"Actually she likes being called Fat Amy" Beca laughed "So twig bitches wont do it behind her back." Beca, Jesse and Donald laughed.

"That's good logic." Aubrey said and apologized to her boyfriend.

"Its her logic trust me." Jesse laughed and Aubrey smiled for the first time tonight.

When they got there, there was a huge crowd there waiting to see Beca. Lots of teenagers that were to young to get in the club and lots cameras. When the limo stopped Donald and Stacie got out first, then Jesse and Aubrey. Beca took a moment to make sure she looked ok then she got out and put out her hand for Chloe. She smiled and took it. This was the first time Chloe went to one of Beca's big events and was very excited. She could not wait to see her girlfriend work.

Beca signed a couple of autographs and took a couple of pictures before she waved goodbye to everybody. When they got in the clubs manger showed them up to the VIP lounge. Beca took a couple of minutes to talk to her friends before she kissed Chloe and went up to set up her stuff. Chloe was chatting away with their friends went Beca came on stage. She smiled when she heard the little DJs voice come over the speakers.

"Hi everybody!" The crowd started to cheer "Lets get this party started!" Beca said then started the music. She had a huge smile on her face and looked like she was having fun. Chloe thought she was cute up there. Aubrey, Jesse and Donald didn't want to dance yet so Chloe took Stacie's hand and started to walk down to the dance floor when Stacie started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, Oh my god!" Stacie said pointing to her left.

"What is it, Stace?" Chloe asked afraid something was wrong.

"Oh my god! Its Justin Bieber!" She said and Justin heard them and walked over.

"Hey, I'm Justin and who are you pretty lady's?" he said holding his hand out for the girls to shake. Stacie could feel her heart race. He was even hotter in person.

"Hi! I'm Chloe and this is my friend Stacie." She said looking at the pop star in shock. Beca was right he is not good at flirting.

"I know you! Your Beca's girlfriend! How is she doing?" He asked the redhead. Stacie was surprised when he knew her friend.

"Yeah that's me!" She laughed "She's doing good! She's busy working on her album but she's good!" She said excitedly.

"Glad to hear it!" He said smiling at the girls "Here lets take a picture for Instagram!" he put his arms around the girls and they all smiled. When they finished taking the picture he put it on and also put it on Twitter and followed them on both. "You guys want to dance?"

"Sure!" They both smiled and walked down to the dance floor.

"Wait, wont people know you?" Chloe asked.

"That's the reason I come here. Its dark so people can't see me." He replied smiling.

"Aren't you like 18? How did you get in?" Stacie asked.

"You'd be surprised what people will let you do when your famous." He laughed. Beca started playing I Love It by Icona Pop.

"I love this song" Stacie yelled.

"Me too!" Justin yelled back smiling.

They danced for another little while before Beca decided to take a break and go see her friends. "I'll be back in 10 for my next set!" Beca said picking up her glass then walking back to VIP lounge.

"Hey, do you want to talk to Beca? She's going up stairs now." Chloe said looking at Justin.

"Sure come on! We can dance again after Stacie." He winked. She smiled.

They walked upstairs to find Beca ordering a drink at the bar. Chloe walked over and hugged her from behind. "Your doing amazing!" She said and kissed her. "Look who I found." She smiled at Justin.

"Hey Beca, long time no talk!" He smiled and hugged the DJ.

"Justin, I've actually been meaning to call you!" She smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! I wanted to know if you'd do a song for my album?" Beca asked smiling.

"Sure, That sounds sick." He said smiling back.

"But it has to be done soon, we have 2 months." She said with a smile.

"That's cool, I'm here recording for a while. Just call me." He said "You have some cool friends" He smiled turning around and walking back downstairs with Stacie.

"Thought you didn't like him?" Chloe smiled.

"He's not that little kid he used to be anymore." Beca smiled.

"Where's Jesse and the rest?" Beca asked looking around.

"They're about to come down and dance." She smiled and Beca got her drink and walked back out to the stage.

"Come on guys! We're dancing with Bieber!" Chloe said pulling Donald, Jesse and Aubrey down to dance with Justin. Aubrey didn't believe her until she introduced them. She laughed at the look on her face.

"Didn't believe me did you?" Chloe laughed while dancing with the blonde.

"Not really." she laughed and turned around to dance with her boyfriend. Chloe went over with Donald when she noticed Stacie with Justin.

"Don't mind that." She said smiling at him.

Beca had to spin for another hour before she could go have some fun with her friends. She couldn't wait to dance with her girlfriend. Chloe and her friends were having fun dancing. Donald didn't mind Stacie dancing with the pop star. He was having fun with Chloe and knew how much it meant to her.

"Ok guys, I'm sorry but this is my last song for the night." The crowd booed for a minute "I know, I wish I could stay all night too!" She finished with Titanium. She winked at Chloe when she looked up. She let the song play to the end before she picked up the mic for the last time. "Goodnight everybody! Get home safe!" She said before letting the next DJ take over.

She grabbed her laptop from in front of her and walked back to get the rest for her stuff before she went to join Chloe. She was packing up her stuff when she heard somebody walk up behind her. She seen a flash of red "Hey Babe!" She said smiling and turned around when she never got an answer. She was surprised when it wasn't Chloe standing behind her. The smile on her face disappeared very quickly went she realized who it was. She never thought she'd see this girl again.

"Ariana, What do you want?" Beca asked folding her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok, I just wanted to say again that I don't hate Ariana I just needed somebody to use! I really hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhangers! Please follow, favorite and review! **

Chapter 9

Beca grabbed her laptop from in front of her and walked back to get the rest for her stuff before she went to join Chloe and their friends. She was packing up her stuff when she heard somebody walk up behind her. She seen a flash of red "Hey Babe!" She said smiling and turned around when she never got an answer. She was surprised when it wasn't Chloe standing behind her. The smile on her face disappeared very quickly went she realized who it was. She never thought she'd see this girl again.

"Ariana, What do you want?" Beca asked folding her arms.

"We need to talk." She looked over the brunette.

"Yeah we did, two years ago. Go find your boyfriend and leave me alone." Beca turned around to finish packing up. Ariana walked closer to her.

"We need to talk now." She said putting a hand on Beca's arm. Beca turned back around and pulled away.

"No we really don't. I have to get to my friends." She said looking at the redhead.

"Can they wait a minute." Ariana asked.

Chloe and their friends were waiting in the VIP lounge for Beca to come up. They all had a drink and were sat around a table. Justin left when Beca finished. She finished 15 minutes ago. "What's taking Beca so long? She never takes this long." Jesse said looking around.

"Maybe she ran into somebody she knows." Aubrey said talking a sip of her drink.

"I'll go check." Chloe said and stood up. She started walking down to where all the DJs left their gear and stuff. She notice Beca talking to some redhead and stood next to the door. She didn't want to interrupt something important, so she just waited.

"Not for you." Beca said grabbing her stuff. Ariana turned her around again and looked at her.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am for what happen Beca. I still love you." Beca didn't pull away this time she just looked at her. "Listen, I know what I did was selfish and greedy. I hurt the person I love and I can't change that now. But I would Beca. If it meant you'd forgive me." She said still looking at the brunette.

"Sure you would Ariana. You broke my heart with out a reason and left with out even telling me. Then I see you a year later with some guy laughing at me. What kind of person does that!" Beca finally pulled away after calling bullshit. Chloe heard her upset girlfriend and looked trough the window to she her back on talking to Ariana. She wanted so bad to go in and rip the head off the girl but decided to stay out of it. She knew Beca could handle it.

"Beca, I know that hurt you and I regret that. I still love you really." She said moving closer to the DJ.

"If you really loved me, why did you say I cheated and that you never wanted to see me again. You told me I meant nothing to you!" Ariana looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Beca, I am. I thought that I would just get some popularity and break up with you. It didn't work out how I thought. I never thought I'd actually fall for you! I hurt the person I loved most because I was stupid. Please let me make it up to you." Beca laughed to keep back the tears.

"If you really wanted to make it up to me then why didn't you try to find me earlier you had two years Ariana. I was stuck on you for two years. I finally got over you and moved on! I'm happy now, you're not going to ruin that again." She yelled knowing nobody could hear her over the music. But Chloe did even though she didn't hear much.

"I know you did, with that redheaded bitch! That's why I'm here I thought I was over you too. But when I heard you moved on I got jealous and I had to find you Beca. I didn't know where you were until I heard you were playing here. I need you Beca I love you!" She said moving as close to Beca as she could.

"Chloe is not a bitch! If anyone here's a bitch its you Ariana. She's nothing like you. She's beautiful, She actually cares about me and unlike you she's not using me. Your full of bullshit! Your only coming back now cause you know I actually loved you and you want to use that! Your not as famous as you were and you want me to make you big again! You think you're the most important person in the world. But truth is Ariana, you'd be nothing without me! Get over yourself!" Beca said feeling the tears coming and ran out she never even seen Chloe. She ran after her but lost her when she ran out the emergency exit. Chloe went back to were Ariana still was.

"What the hell is your problem! You can't just run into her life like that!" Chloe walked in pissed.

"Look at you all pissed off!" Ariana said turning around.

"Yeah, I'm pissed off! You hurt her! You left her without any reason and broke her heart! You didn't even tell her you were leaving! You just used her and left. She's the reason you are who you are! You should at least respect that enough not to come back and rub it in!" Chloe said now standing over the smaller redhead.

"You don't even know what you're talking about! I love Beca and nothings going to change that. Not even the new bitch she's dating." That was all it took for Chloe to slap her.

"Listen here bitch, if you really care about her you'll stay away from her. You already hurt her enough! She didn't deserve anything you did to her! Now go find that boyfriend off yours to get you something to put on your face. Tell him something warm cause hunny a bitch like you would melt with ice." She said and walked out leaving a surprised Ariana holding her cheek.

She ran out the emergency exit to find Beca, but she was nowhere to be seen. She walked around outside for abit before running upstairs to get Jesse.

"Where's your little smurf?" Jesse laughed but stopped as soon as he notice Chloe wasn't laughing. "What's wrong?" He asked standing up.

"She ran off! I don't know where she went! I'm worried! I tried calling her and texting but she wont answer!" She said trying not to cry. Aubrey and Stacie got up and hugged her. Donald got up and stood next to Jesse.

"What happened Chloe?" Aubrey finally asked but Chloe looked at Jesse when she answered knowing he would understand.

"When I went down to find her, she was talking to some redhead. I didn't want to interrupt her so I waited outside for her. Then when I hurt her yell I looked in again, she was yelling at Ariana" Jesse understood now "and I don't know much off what they were talking about cause I couldn't hear them. But it had anything to do with their past." She looked at the ground "I followed Beca but I lost her so I went back and found Ariana and said some not so nice stuff but she called me a bitch so I slapped her." She said laughing at the look on the redheads face.

"Way to go Chlo!" Stacie said patting her back "What ever she did she deserved it! I never thought you had it in ya!" Stacie said and went over to hold Donald's hand.

"We have to find her Jesse! She could get hurt! There are lots of big drunk men around here at night! They could hurt her! She's so small! What if they hurt her Aubrey! I can't let anything happen to her! I should have stopped her instead of going back! " Chloe said still worried.

"Chloe! Listen to me! It's not your fault she took off! Beca's a strong midget, she can handle herself! We will find her and she'll be safe! I promise you!" Aubrey said taking her best friends hands "Don't worry" She tried to clam her best friend, but she was worried herself. She was starting to like the DJ and didn't want anything to happen to her. She looked up for Jesse to back her up. She then chugged the end of her drink.

"Yeah, Beca can handle herself! Lets go back to our house and see if she's there. If not she has like 4 cars plus mine. We can take them and go look for her." Jesse smiled to reassure her. He called a cab to bring them back to their house. On the way out Chloe spotted Ariana and walked over Aubrey noticed and followed.

"If she's hurt, it's your fault!" Chloe said and around to leave.

"You could have stopped her you know! If she cared at all about you she would have went to you not ran off like coward!" Chloe turned back around but before she could say anything Aubrey punched the smaller redhead in the nose. Chloe looked at her in shock before and one could say anything the security was there.

"Keep your pants on Big Foot! I'm going" Aubrey said as the security picked her up and brought her outside. "Put me down you goon!" Chloe couldn't help but laugh. So did everybody else.

"I can't believe you did that!" Chloe said hugging her best friend.

"Yeah well, I'm drunk, my friend's missing and its that bitches fault. Plus Strawberry Shortcake asked for it!" She laughed and got in the cab.

"Your friend? I thought you just put up with her." Chloe said and followed her into the cab.

"Well I don't hate her and you really like her. Plus she's a funny little midget. If you tell her that I'll denie it! Now let's go find that oompa loompa!" Aubrey laughed into Jesse's arm.

"Maybe you and Aubrey should stay at your place in case she comes back?" Chloe looked at Jesse and laughed.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." He looked down at his girlfriend. When they got back to Jesse and Beca's house they check to see if she was there. Chloe had a feeling something bad happened to her.

After checking each room they found that she wasn't there. Stacie and Donald had too much to drink to be able to drive so they walked around looking for a bit before heading back to the house. Chloe being the only one to be able to drive, took the car Beca used the most and drove to the Studio, the Café even a couple other bars around to check for her girlfriend. She started to worry that she was hurt or worst. She called Jesse to check in.

"Hey any news?" Jesse answered.

"No, she's know where to be found Jesse. She isn't answering her phone. I'm getting really worried!" Chloe said half crying.

"Chloe she's going to be fine. Stacie and Donald are here now, so me and Donald are going to take my car and look around. Stacie will take care of Aubrey. Everything's going to be ok." That would have helped if she couldn't hear how worried he was in his voice.

"Ok she's not at the Studio or the Café or any other clubs or bars." Chloe said before she had an idea.

"Ok we'll drive around and see what we find. Be careful Chloe." Jesse said before hanging up. She hung up the call then went to find another number in her phone. When she found it she quickly called it.

"Hello?" The women quickly answered her phone.

"Thank god Demi! Is Beca with you?" Chloe said as soon as she answered the phone.

"No, I haven't seen her. What's wrong Chloe?" Demi asked hearing the panic in her voice.

"She ran off after her show we can't find her! Ariana!" She said rubbing her face.

"Chloe! Slow down I don't know what you're saying! Did something happen?" Demi said worried about the redhead.

"After her show" Chloe slowed down now "Ariana cornered her. She said something to her, I don't what but she ran off. We can't find her now she's not picking up her phone and we can't find her! She could be hurt Demi. I don't know what I'd do if she's hurt." Chloe finally letting it all out. Demi could hear the hurt in her voice but she couldn't help, she was in New York for a show. That made her feel worst. She really liked the redhead and wanted to be there for her.

"Chloe, If anything happened it's not her fault. It's that little brats fault. Did you check the Studio, Café or anywhere she goes?" She asked worrying herself. Beca did keep to herself when something went wrong or she was hurt. She always ended up hurting herself or somebody else.

"Did you check the lookout? Where she took you on your first date? She goes there to be alone and think sometimes?" Demi relaxed figuring she'd be there.

"Ok I'll go there now!" Chloe said with hope in her voice.

"Call me as soon as you find her!" Demi said and Chloe agreed hanging up. Demi sat up in her bed and looked at the time. Their was no way she would get back to sleep without knowing she was ok.

Chloe drove up to the lookout. It felt like it took forever but with the speed she was driving it took 5 minutes. As she drove around the small turn at the top of the hill she seen the small brunette. She felt so relieved to see her. She got out of the car and ran up behind her.

"Beca?" She asked as she turned her around. She was cut, bleeding and had a black eye. The small brunette hugged her and started crying. She was pale and shaking. She rubbed her back not knowing what to do. She wondered what happened to her. "Beca, What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" She asked.

"Don't ever let go Chloe." she said trying to breathe normally but couldn't. She was getting dizzy but didn't want to let the redhead see that. She leaned on her for support

"Beca we need to get you to a doctor." Chloe said trying to pull her back to the car.

"They guys from the other bar they, they..." She collapsed in Chloe's arms. Chloe slowly laid her on the ground and called 911. She knew something bad had happened. She felt it earlier.

She sat down next to the DJ and pulled her into her lap "Be strong Beca, everything's going to be ok." She didn't know. She didn't even know what happened. She just held the DJ and waited for the Ambulance. She started to really get scared when she felt her girlfriends heart beat slow. She silently cried looking at the DJ "Please don't leave me now Smurf." She took her girlfriends hand in hers and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhangers in the last couple chapters! I hope you like this one! Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you awesome nerds! Please favorite, follow and review it really makes me smile and helps me keep going!:)**

Chapter 10

Chloe, Jesse and all their friends were waiting for Beca's doctor in the waiting room at the hospital. Chloe called Demi to let her know that they found her and what was going on. Aubrey was sat with her hand on Chloe's back, Stacie was sat next to her and the boys were walking around. The doctor finally came out after a while. Chloe got up and ran over to him.

"We have good news and bad news." He looked at all of them "Miss Mitchell, is in going to be ok. But she has 3 broken rips on one side, a concussion and she's pretty beaten up. She's going to need lots of rest." Chloe looked at Aubrey smiling

"When can we see her?" Chloe asked.

"Follow me." He led them all down to Beca's room. They walked in to find Beca still looking horrible. But she smiled at them. Chloe ran over and hugged the tiny brunette.

"Ouch!" Beca said when her girlfriend touched her side.

"Sorry! I'm just happy your ok!" She smiled. She took the chair on the side of the bed.

"You had us all worried man!" Jesse said smiling at his best friend.

"I know. I'm sorry guys." She said looking around.

"You should get some sleep." Aubrey said looking at the brunette "You need it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." She said looking at Chloe.

"Don't worry I'm staying right here." She smiled "Jesse, can you go get her a bag of clothes" She asked.

"No not him." Beca laughed.

"Your right, I'll do it." Aubrey took his hand and left.

"We'll go get some food." Stacie said smiling.

"I didn't know she liked me?" Beca asked.

"Hunny, you don't even know." She laughed "I have to go call somebody, get some rest." She smiled and got up. She walked out and dialed the number.

"Chloe?" Demi answered on the other line.

"Yeah, She's ok!" She smiled into the phone "She has 3 broken rips and a concussion. She's pretty beaten up but she'll be fine."

"That's great! I was so worried!" Chloe could here the relief in her voice "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't gotten to ask her, she's sleeping now." She wanted to know that too.

"Ok well you should get back to her." She said

"Thanks Demi, I wouldn't have found her with out you." She smiled.

"I'm just glad she has somebody like you Chloe." She smiled "I'll talk to you later." She hung up and Chloe went back to Beca's room.

Beca was asleep for a while. Chloe was reading a magazine when the brunette started to talk and squirm in her sleep. Chloe took her girlfriends hand and started to tell her it was ok.

"Please, leave me alone! I have money, take it!" She said squeezing Chloe's hand. She had tears running down her face in her sleep and was sweating. "Don't hurt me please." She said. The squirming couldn't be good for her side.

"Beca, wake up! Your ok!" She said trying not to scare her more. "Beca!" She woke up and Chloe brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her "Your ok babe. I'm right here."

"I had a bad dream. Its fine." she turned over on her good side to face her girlfriend.

"Was it about last night?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded. "What happened?"

"When I ran out of the club after Ariana pissed me off I walked down to road to get some air. I was going to come back with you. Then some guys pulled me into an ally. I didn't know what was going on." She looked at Chloe "I offered them money or whatever they wanted, but they were drunk and wouldn't listen. One tried to touch me but I kicked him between the legs. Then all the other guys jumped me. They kept hitting me Chloe. I couldn't do anything the were huge." She looked at the bed now. Chloe looked at her with sympathy "All I could think was if they killed me, the last person I seen would have been her not you. All I could think about was you. When they left me there, I knew I had to get up and find you. But I couldn't see where I was going but I ended up at the lookout and I can't remember how or why."

"Beca, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I should have went after you when I seen you leave. But I went back to Ariana. Beca I'm sorry I should have been there to help you." She looked at the ground. Beca took her hand.

"It's not your fault babe. They would have hurt you too and that would have made me feel worse than this. I was stupid, I shouldn't have run off alone at night it was stupid." She smiled at her girl friend "What did you say to her?"

"umm I slapped her." She laughed when Beca did "She probably looks pretty bad too." she laughed.

"From a slap?" Beca asked.

"No, Cornel Posen got a hold of her. She punched her in the nose and got carried out by security. It was really funny. She called him a goon and yelled at him." Beca laughed "She likes you." Chloe smiled.

"Good I wish I could have seen that! Did she puke everywhere?" She laughed but stopped when she felt the pain in her side. Chloe frowned, She didn't want to see her like this.

"Lets just say, it's not going to be good if that bitch shows her face again. What did she say to you." Chloe asked.

"Sadly you'll see her again, Teen Choice is coming up and she's preforming." She was trying to avoid the other question.

"Is that your way of asking me to go?" Chloe smiled.

"Maybe?" She smiled.

"Fine, but if she so much as looks at you I'll kill her." She laughed

"Calm down Red! That's what Cornel Posen's for." She laughed.

Beca got out of the hospital three days later. The doctor told her to take it easy and get lots of rest. Chloe brought her to her apartment so she could take care of her and she wouldn't have to be alone. Beca was asleep in her bed when she had the dream again. Chloe was gone out to get her medicine and Stacie was with her. She talked in her sleep again but screamed this time.

"Beca?" She ran into the room when she heard the scream "Beca! What's wrong? Wake up!" Stacie yelled not knowing what to do. She didn't want to touch her and hurt her. "Beca?" She poked her.

"Stacie?" She sat up to quick and grabbed her side.

"What's wrong Beca?" She asked sat on the bed next to her.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream. Where's Chloe?" She asked sitting up.

"She's gone to get your medicine. She really cares about you." She said looking at the brunette.

"I know. She deserves better than this." She said frowning.

"Beca, you should have seen her when we couldn't find you. She lost it. She drove around for hours. She thought she lost you. She doesn't mind taking care of you. Your here." She said taking the girls hand. "I don't what she would have done if she never found you."

"I know. She amazing." She smiled.

"You know you scared the shit out of me right? I mean screaming like that." Stacie said looking at her. "If you weren't do banged up, I could kill you right now" She laughed

"Yeah,yeah." Beca rolled her eyes.

"What's taking her so long? I have a... date." Stacie laughed.

"Sure a date? Yeah, that's what you guys do." Beca laughed as Chloe walked in. Stacie glared and laughed walking out.

"Hey babe, you have to take one of these." She handed her a pill and some water. she took it and handed the water back to her. "Feel any better?" She asked.

"A little." She replied.

"That's good? Want some food?" She still felt bad about what happened. Beca shook her hand and patted the bed for her to sit down.

"Chloe?" She asked.

"Yeah" She said looking down at the still beaten up brunette.

"I...I...I love you." She said looking straight into those perfect blue eyes. The redhead had a huge smile on her face. She kissed the DJ.

"I love you too, Beca" She looked at the brunette. The DJ sat up and cupped the redheads face in her hands and kissed her. She pulled her down on top of her. That wasn't a good idea.

"Ouch!" Beca rolled over in pain. Which made Chloe feel worse.

"I'm so sorry! I'll get you some ice." She got up to leave.

"Chloe, sit down. I'm fine. I can walk out and get some ice, if I need it." Beca said "Don't you have an audition today?" She asked.

"Your not supposed to be on your feet." She said "Yeah, later for The Vampire Diaries. But I don't have to go if you need me." She said smiling.

"No go! That's huge! Everybody watch's that!" Beca smiled "Go."

"I'd have to go now and theirs nobody here with you." Beca took her face in her hands.

"Babe, go! I'll be fine I'm just going to sleep anyway." She smiled and kissed her. Chloe got up and walked to the door.

"Aubrey will be home soon if you need anything." She smiled and left.

Beca went to sleep for a while then woke up and mixed some songs on her laptop before deciding to walk out and get some food. Before she got up her phone rang. She leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"So glad to hear your ok!" P!nk said into the phone.

"Thanks" Beca said sleepily.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry." She said.

"No, I just woke up." The DJ replied.

"Ok, Anyway I have some bad news." She said "I wont be able to get in to record the song we've been working on. I'm sorry." Beca nearly pitched the phone.

"What? Why not?" Beca asked finding that she was mad.

"I'm all booked up. I wish I could but I can't. You think you could find somebody else to record it?" She asked trying to help the DJ.

"I'll try. I got to go" She hung up the phone and through it at the bed. This week could not get worse. Yes it could she had to go to the Teen Choice awards on Sunday and see Ariana and let people see her a beat up.

She decided to go get some food and watch tv on the couch to calm her down. She slowly walked out to the kitchen and made a sandwich and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV to see a picture of Ariana with a broken nose. She laughed as Aubrey walked in.

"Did you do that?" She laughed.

"Yeah" She smiled at the brunette. "Why are you out here your supposed to be lied down in Chloe's room? Where is she?" She asked.

"I was hungry I haven't eaten in a few days and she's gone to an audition for The Vampire Diaries." She smiled.

"That's amazing!" she smiled "Now let's get you back to bed." She said walking over to her.

"Come on Aubrey!" She looked up at her "I don't want to be stuck in the one room all day." Aubrey smiled.

"Fine you can watch Criminal Minds with me." Beca smiled she actually like that show it wasn't stupid.

"That's cool!" She finished her sandwich.

Aubrey and Beca spend the rest of the day watching Criminal Minds. Beca asked some questions about what was going on, but the blonde didn't mind answering them. They started to talk after a couple episodes and they actually had some stuff in common.

Chloe was very nervous to be auditioning for one of her favorite shows. She watched ever episode and loved it. She went into the audition room and said hello to everybody and started her audition. She walked out feeling good about it.

Chloe picked up Stacie on the way home. They stopped at a Pizza place on the way home. They walked into the apartment to find Beca and Aubrey talking. Chloe smiled. They didn't even notice them until they walked in farther. They brought the pizza into the kitchen. Aubrey helped Beca off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Well I guess you two are getting along better now." Stacie said grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Yeah, Sargent Posen isn't all that bad." Beca smiled over at the blonde.

"You know the midget isn't as bad as I thought either." She smiled back. Chloe walked over to stand by Beca.

"Why are you out of bed?" She smiled at her.

"I didn't want to stay in there all day." she smiled "Plus Posen's a good doctor."

"Yeah I took care of her." She laughed.

"Actually Chloe I need to ask you something." Beca said biting her pizza and smiling at the blonde.

"What is it." She asked.

"Well P!nk just backed out of our song but she said I could get somebody else to sing it." She smiled "I've heard you sing and wanted to know if you'd sing it on the album." The girls all smiled at the DJ. "It's a duet with me." She added.

"Oh my god Beca! That would be amazing!" She said hugging the DJ. It hurt but Beca ignored it. She was happy. She told Aubrey she was going to ask her earlier. The blonde smiled at her and winked. Beca smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! I don't know how much longer this story's going to last. I'm running out of ideas. If you have any please PM me. Here's the next chapter hope you like it! Thanks for all the great reviews it means a lot to me! I like feedback!:)**

Chapter 11

Tonight was the night of Teen Choice Awards. Beca had invited the crew to come with her, but then was informed that she could only take one person due to spacing issues. She felt bad when she had to tell everybody that they couldn't come. Jesse was a little mad when she told them she was only taking Chloe, but he understood. They all said they'd have their own party at Beca's to watch them on TV. Beca was nominated for 5 awards this year favorite song, artist, personality and Twitter personality. Then she was up against Ariana for best music video. She really didn't mind not winning but she didn't want to lose to her.

Beca didn't know if she would make it to the show because of her side, but that didn't hurt that bad anymore and she didn't want to disappoint her fans. She still had stitches above her eye and lip. Chloe had taken good care of her and the doctor sad that she was getting a lot better very quickly. He also said that she should try to start getting back to her normal activity's.

Chloe had spent the day with Aubrey trying to find the perfect dress to wear to the award show, while Beca met with her stylist to be fitted and have her make up done. Chloe decided on blue, strapless dress that came to just above her knees. Back at Beca and Jesse's house he, Stacie and Donald were getting ready for a party of their own.

It was around 7 when Beca went to left to pick up Chloe. When they got there Beca when up to the apartment to get her girlfriend. She knocked on the door and Chloe opened it smiling.

"You look amazing tonight." She smiled and took a second glance at the small brunette.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She said smiling at the taller women.

"Are you sure your ok to go?" Chloe asked still not sure if this was a good idea.

"Yeah, I'm fine and the doctor said I was good to go. Come on let's go." She said grabbing her hand before she could argue and making their way down to the limo.

They drove to the awards silently listening to the radio. Chloe seemed to be off in her own world for most of the ride. They had to wait in a line of cars for the red carpet.

"What's wrong babe?" Beca asked putting her hand on her thigh and looking at her.

"Nothing, just a little nervous that's all." She said smiling.

"Don't be. I'll be holding your hand the whole time." She smiled the redhead "Plus we're sitting with Demi and you'll get to meet Fat Amy." She laughed.

"Who's Fat Amy again?" She asked.

"She's a friend of mine from high school. She's an actress." She smiled as they approached the carpet. "You be fine" She smiled.

Some guy opened the door and Beca got with Chloe following. The whole place started screaming when they noticed the DJ and she waved smiling. They made their way over to take some pictures and do some interviews.

"Hi Beca." The interview said handing the her a mic.

"How are you." She said not knowing the interviewers name.

"I'm good thanks! How about you? We heard you had an accident?" He asked.

"I'm fine now thanks. Just a little bruised up that's all." She smiled at him.

"That's good to hear. Now this must be Chloe. Beca how did you find such a beautiful woman?" He smiled at the redhead.

"I wonder that to sometimes. I feel like I got very lucky to find this one." She smiled at her girlfriend.

"You two look great together!." He looked at the camera "I hear your up for 5 awards tonight. That's amazing. Do you think you'll win?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm up against some really talented people. It's nice to just be nominated." Beca said waving at somebody walking by.

"Your up against your ex girlfriend Ariana Grande for video of the year." He said "How does that feel?" He added.

"She's a very talented person and I know with our past its weird but I do wish her best of luck." She said knowing she couldn't tell the truth.

"One last question then I'll let you go." Beca nodded "Did you know that Ariana was attacked at the same club you spun at on Saturday night? You both got hurt the same night. Isn't that weird?" He laughed. The girls had to hide their laughs.

"Yeah, I remember hearing something about that. Wasn't it some crazy drunk person or something?" Beca said holding back a laugh knowing Aubrey was watching.

"I don't know." He laughed "Well Beca, good luck luck with all the awards tonight! I think you're going to sweep the floor." He smiled and hugged the DJ then Chloe.

"Thanks! Ill see you around." She smiled at the camera and walked away. She finally let out a laugh.

They walked down to a tented that was set up at the end of the red carpet. Beca was turned around talking to some people. When a bigger, blonde women came up and grabbed her from behind making her jump.

"What up, short stuff" The blonde said taking a step back as the DJ turned around. Chloe noticed Beca quickly grab her side when she touched it.

"Jesus, Fat Amy!" She said hugging the women. "This is Chloe, my girlfriend." She said and Chloe put out her hand "Chloe this is Fat Amy." Amy pulled her into a hug before she could even say anything.

"She smells good!" Amy said letting her go. Chloe smiled and laughed.

"I've heard a lot about you." She smiled.

"Is she a good kisser? I hear redheads are amazing kissers. I know the guys are!" Amy said. Chloe was shocked at the forwardness of the blonde.

"Yeah she's good I guess." Beca smiled as the redhead glared at her. Then they heard the producer call for everyone to find their sits inside.

"I'll find you later. I've got some awesome story's to tell you after" The blonde smiled and walked off. Beca laughed.

They walked in and found their seats. Beca was between Chloe and Demi. Chloe was on the end of the row. The show started off with a performance from PSY and a few awards. The next award was for favorite artist which Demi and Beca were both up for. Chloe held Beca's hand as they presenters opened the envelope. The DJ smiled over to Demi and laughed.

"And the winner is... DJ Beca Mitchell!" Ian Somerhalder and Lucy Hale said at the same time. The crowd started cheering and Beca stood up. She hugged Demi before turning around to hug Chloe. The redhead kissed her cheek and the DJ made her way up to the stage. She hugged both the presenters and they handed her the award and a mic.

"Oh my god!" She said looking down at the award "This is amazing! I wasn't expecting this. Thank you so much!" She smiled "I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me, my mom yeah I'm a suck up," The crowd laughed "my friends, Jesse my manager and my girlfriend, Chloe. Thank you to all my fans for supporting me." She said waving and walking back stage.

Beca won 3 more awards after that, Demi won 2 more and performed. It was time for the last award of the night, video of the year. Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie and Donald we're all on the edge of their seats. The nominees just finished and they were opening the envelope.

"Oh my god I love this girl!" Taylor Swift said looking at the envelope. She waits a minute "And the Teen Choice Award goes to...BECA MITCHELL!" She said very happily.

They all start jumping up and down in Beca's living room. They watch as she makes her way up to the stage again. She hugs Taylor then just looks at the crowd. "Guys this is amazing! 5 awards in one night! I can't thank you enough!" She looked at the award "Wow, Video of the year. That's amazing. I really don't know what to say other than Thank You! This means a lot to me!" She smiled and waved.

"That must be a record or something?" Aubrey asked as they watch Beca high-five some fans.

"It should be! Most awards in one night!" Jesse laughed.

"I voted like 1000 times." Stacie laughed.

The awards were now over and Beca and Chloe were on the way home. Beca told Demi and Fat Amy they could come back to her house to see the rest of the gang. They all got in the limo and made their way back to the DJ's.

When they got their Beca was getting lots of hugs when she walked in. Demi and Fat Amy followed behind Chloe. Stacie seen Demi and ran over to hug her. They became close friends after the first time they met. Beca introduced Fat Amy to everybody. Jesse ran over and hugged his friend.

"Calm down pony boy!" Fat Amy said when he finally let go of her "Who wants a drink? I'm the best bartender in Tasmania with hands." Everybody nodded and laughed.

"Congrats on the awards guys!" Stacie said smiling.

"Thanks Stace!" Beca smiled and follow Amy to make sure she wasn't doing anything she shouldn't.

"How was it Chloe? Your first award show?" Demi asked smiling.

"It was amazing! So much fun! Watching you and Beca win was awesome." She smiled back.

Fat Amy past them each a drink and sat around the living room. They talked for a while catching up with Demi and Fat Amy. Chloe's phone started to ring so she got up and went into Beca's room.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Chloe, this is Julie Plec from The Vampire Diaries. "The women on the other end said "I have some good news for you." She said and Chloe smiled.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"You auditioned for a part on the show. I'm glad to be able to tell you that you got the part." Julie said on the other line.

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Chloe said jumping up and down.

"We need you to be in next Monday. I'll email you the details." She said.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe said.

"By the way tell Beca I said congrats." She said.

"Ok bye." Chloe said and hung up the phone. She sat on the edge of Beca's bed for a minute. Had she just gotten the job because of Beca? She couldn't do that to her again. She walked out into the living room. "Beca, can I talk to you a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." Beca said getting up to follow her into her room "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to be alone with you." She pulled the DJ into a kiss and pushing her one the bed.

"Who was on the phone?"

"The Vampire Diaries called. That's all. " she said kissing her girlfriend again.

"And?" Beca asked pulling away.

"I got the part." She said still not smiling.

"That's amazing Chlo, your going to do great." She smiled at the redhead "Then what's wrong?" she asked noticing her girlfriend wasn't very happy about it.

"nothing, nothings wrong." She said and started kissing the DJ.

"Chloe tell me. Something's up." She said pulling away from the kiss.

"I'm not taking the part." She said.

"What why!? That's a huge opportunity! You can't give it up!" She said confused.

"Cause I can't." She said getting up.

"Why not babe? This is your dream." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I just can't take it. Okay? Can we leave it at that? Everybody's waiting." Chloe said opening the door and walking out to their friends. Beca stood their confused for a minute then followed.

"Chloe come on, talk to me." Beca asked looking at the redhead.

"Can you just leave it?" Chloe said turning to Aubrey. Everybody looked at Beca confused. She turned and walk to the kitchen. Jesse got up and followed her.

"Becs, what happened?" He asked.

"I honestly have no clue." She replied looking at him "One second she was kissing me then the next she's mad." She said taking a shot.

"That's girls for ya." He laughed "She'll be fine."

"This is different. She's been excited about auditioning for that show, then when she gets it she wont take it. Like I don't even understand." She took another shot.

"Maybe she's just nervous. Talk to her tomorrow. Tonight's your night, have fun." He said taking a shot with her this time.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" Aubrey asked while they were in the kitchen.

"Nothing" She said looking away. Aubrey grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bedroom.

"Chloe something's up." Aubrey said sitting on the bed "Now you can tell me or we'll sit here all night." She said looking up at the redhead.

"Fine." Chloe said sitting next to her friend.

"What is it?" Aubrey said.

"I got the part for The Vampire Diaries but I can't take it." She started but Aubrey cut her off.

"What that's amazing! You can't pass that up." She said staring at the redhead.

"They only picked me because of Beca. That's why I can't take it. I can't be the one to do that to her again." She looking away.

"Again?" Aubrey said still looking at her.

"That's why Ariana is who she is. She got on that show because of being Beca's girlfriend. Then dumped her." She said standing up.

"Chloe you're not going to dump her." She stood up too "You're a good actress! Talk to her."

"I can't she'll think I'm doing the same thing." She said.

"For god shakes Chlo, you're not her! You love each other! Now she thinks you don't trust her enough to talk to her. So if you don't take to her you'll lose her. Do you really want that?" She said knowing she was right "Now, I'm going to send her in to talk to you. Tell her the truth." She said walking out. Chloe knew she was right. Aubrey walked into the kitchen to find Beca and Jesse taking their 6th shot of the night. She walked over to Beca, who just smiled.

"Go talk to Chloe in your room." she said taking the bottle "and you go to your room." She winked. Jesse wasn't long making his way up there.

"Hey" Beca walked into her room.

"I'm sorry." The redhead kissing her forehead.

"Why? Cause you wouldn't talk to me?" She asked.

"Yeah" They both sat on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me why you can't take the job?" she asked.

"OK, when Julie called, from TVD, she told me I had the part and that they needed me next Monday. Then she said to say congrats to you on all the awards. Which makes me think that I only got the part because of you. I can't do that to you again." She said looking at her girlfriend.

"Chloe, Your not dumping now that you have a part. That's different. You're a great actress! You need to take the part!" She said smiling "Your not Ariana, I know you wouldn't use me like that." She smiled.

"I should have just told you straight away." She said taking her hand.

"Yeah, instead of getting mad at me." She laughed.

"That was stupid." She smiled. The small brunette took her face in her hands.

"I love you Chloe! Nothing will change that." She smiled and kissed the DJ.

"I love you too." She smiled and pulled the DJ back on top of her on the bed and started to pull at her cloths.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked not wanting to have her do anything she didn't want to.

"I love you Smurf! That's how sure I am." She smiled and pulled her shirt and started kiss her girlfriend again. Beca laughed and allowed her to pull off her shirt.

"I love you too Red." She said.

**A/N Sorry I don't do Lemons;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews I love seeing people like this story! You don't even know how much it means! Hope you like this chapter, I really think the song is good for Bechloe! Sorry its shorter then the rest! Don't forget to favorite, comment and review!**

Chapter 12

The next morning Chloe woke up with strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned over to look at her girlfriends face. The DJ was still has asleep. She watched her for a while. Then she kissed her forehead getting up and leaving her girlfriend to sleep. She walked down to the kitchen to find Aubrey and Jesse eating. She walked over to the fridge and took out eggs and bacon and walked to the stove. She put the bacon and eggs in a pan and started to cook.

"How was your night?" Jesse said smirking "It sounded like fun." Aubrey took another spoon full of cereal to hide her laugh.

"Shut up Jesse!" she said throwing a spoon at him "You seemed to be having fun too. If I remember correctly it went something like..." She was cut off.

"Ok, lets move on." Aubrey said and Chloe laughed. Jesse just smirked at her.

Beca woke up disappointed when she noticed she was alone. She looked around the room for Chloe but frowned when she wasn't there. The DJ got up and walked out into the hallway and smelled Bacon. She smiled and walked to the kitchen to find Chloe over the stove and Jesse and Aubrey laughing about something. She walked over and hugged Chloe around the waist.

"Good morning babe." She smiled and kissed her neck.

"Look who finally decided to get up!" Jesse laughed and Chloe turned around and to the DJ and kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Its 2:30. Guess you had a good night." He smirked again.

"Don't you start. I'll tell Sargent here about..." She was cut off too.

"Ok, just shut up!" He glared at her. She laughed.

"Tell me about what?" Aubrey said looking at her boyfriend.

"Tell you later." Beca laughed.

"No you wont or I'll tell Chloe about what happened in 12th grade." He retorted laughing.

"Fine, we're even." She said sitting down as Chloe put a plate in front of her. "Thanks babe."

"What happened in 12th grade?" Chloe asked as she sat next to her girlfriend. Jesse looked to Beca who was glaring at him but he laughed.

"Well in 12th grade, Beca had a big crush on a cheerleader. I mean she was like a lovesick puppy. So one day Beca comes to school feeling a little sick and of course today of all days the cheerleader decides to come over and start talking to her. She was so nervous and just smiling the entire time she was talking. And then as she asked her a question, she threw up all over her! She was discussed and everyone started laughing. She just turned bright red and ran the heck out of there. She never talked to Beca ever again. Never even looked at her. I still laugh at the memory of the look on her face and Beca's face." He laughed so did the other girls.

"It was a bad taco!" Beca said defending herself.

"You better not puke all over me! Aubrey does that enough." Chloe laughed looking at her girl friend.

"HEY! That's not my fault! I stress puke!" Aubrey glared at her "What did Jesse do?" She asked Beca.

"Jesse and I were with a few friends at one of the girl's houses. We were playing truth or dare and he got one of the girls with a dare that was flash your boobs to the group! She did it and they were quite big." Chloe smacked her and she laughed "But she then got him back later in the game when he chose dare. She dared him to strip naked and run around the block! He was reluctant but we threatened to strip him and throw me outside ourselves so he did it! He ran faster than ever before. Everybody in town seen him! When he got back to the house we had hidden his clothes and wouldn't give them back. He was forced to be naked the rest of the game! Not only that but we only gave him back his shoes and boxers to get home so he had to make his way home in his underwear. On the way he fan into our school guidance councilor and she made him come see her everyday for a month!" Beca and Aubrey was laughing so hard.

"That was mean Beca! But he totally deserved it!" She laughed.

"Hey stress puke, tells us something embarrassing about Red." Beca laughed as Chloe smacked her side.

"Don't you dare!" Chloe said looking to the blonde.

"When Chloe was 15 she couldn't swim so she took lessons with a swimming teacher. One day the female changing rooms were locked, so she had to get changed in the male. So she went into the changing rooms and stripped naked and went into the shower, she thought she heard someone come in, but didn't think anything of it. So she got out the shower and walked round the corner to get changed, and saw 5 guys from school getting changed! 2 were even naked! They told her not to worry about it, it would be a secret, She got changed and left. They told everybody." She laughed. Chloe glared at her.

"HAHA little miss boys change room!" Beca laughed kissing her girlfriends cheek.

"That's what everyone called her!" Aubrey laughed. Before anyone could say anything else Chloe started.

"During senior year Aubrey had the biggest crush on a guy we called Unicycle. He finally worked up the nerve to ask her to the prom and she said yes. 2 days before the prom, she caught a bad cold but wasn't going to miss going out with him. They danced and things were going great until he walked her to her door that night. He leaned in to kiss her and right as their lips began to touch she sneezed. When she backed away it looked like there was a line going from her nose to his lip. He was grossed out and walked away. She just walked into the house and they never spoke again." Chloe laughed and so did Beca and Jesse.

"I hate you!" Aubrey said looking to Chloe.

"Payback's a bitch." She said smiling.

"I don't know who's was worst Beca's or Aubrey's?" Jesse laughed.

"I think Beca. That was just gross." Chloe laughed.

They talked for another little while before Beca went to get a shower and Chloe and Aubrey left. Beca and Chloe were going to the studio to work on their duet later that night. Beca got dressed and drove to Chloe's. Aubrey answered the door.

"Hey upchuck!" Aubrey laughed as she let the small brunette in.

"At least I didn't leave snot on my prom dates face." Beca grinned at the tall blonde. She looked around for Chloe.

"She's in the shower." Stacie smiled. Beca walked over and sat on the couch waiting for her girlfriend. She talked with the other girls for a while.

"Hey" Chloe said walking out of her room "Sorry I took so long" she said kissing her girlfriends check.

"That's cool, snotrocket kept me company." She laughed and took Chloe's hand "You ready to try recording?"

"Yup!" She said walking to the door.

"Their so cute together! We need a couple name for them!" She said as they shut the door.

"Yeah their good together." Aubrey agreed putting on the TV.

"They have a couple name. Beca's fans came up with one!" Stacie laughed but didn't say anything else.

"Well? What is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Its Bechloe! That's adorable!" Stacie said showing Aubrey some tweets.

When Beca and Chloe got to the studio Luke was waiting for them. Beca asked him if he could stay and help them record since Beca was singing. Chloe already practiced the song with Beca. They sounded really good together.

"Hey Luke you ready?" She asked walking into her recording booth.

"Whenever you are mate!" he said in his britsh accent.

"Ok" Beca turned to face Chloe "Ok just sing into the mic and Luke will do the rest." Beca stood next to her girlfriend and gave him a thumbs up. Luke starts the track and Beca starts singing, then Chloe cuts in.

**"Just Give Me A Reason"**  
**(feat. Chloe Beale)**

**Right from the start**  
**You were a thief**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And I your willing victim**  
**I let you see the parts of me**  
**That weren't all that pretty**  
**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**  
**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**  
**Tell me that you've had enough**  
**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**We're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**I'm sorry I don't understand**  
**Where all of this is coming from**  
**I thought that we were fine**  
**(Oh, we had everything)**  
**Your head is running wild again**  
**My dear we still have everythin'**  
**And it's all in your mind**  
**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**  
**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**  
**There's nothing more than empty sheets**  
**Between our love, our love**  
**Oh, our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**I never stopped**  
**You're still written in the scars on my heart**  
**You're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Our tear ducts can rust**  
**I'll fix it for us**  
**We're collecting dust**  
**But our love's enough**  
**You're holding it in**  
**You're pouring a drink**  
**No nothing is as bad as it seems**  
**We'll come clean**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**That we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**That we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

When they finish they smile at each other and Chloe pulls her into a hug. "Ok, guys. That was great! Lets do it a couple more times with background vocals." He smiled. It was amazing.

"Thanks for doing this Chloe. This actually means a lot to me." Beca said.

"I would do anything for you." Chloe said kissing her forehead "This song is great!"

"Yeah it is going to be a hit. I'm actually having a hard time deciding if I should have this song or Heart Attack as my first single." She said and Chloe smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to sing on any of the singles?" Chloe asked smiling.

"So did I. But this song is really good and it different then what I normally do." Beca smiled back.

"Whatever you decide will be amazing." She smiled again and kissed her.

They spend another hour recording before Luke had to leave. Beca and Chloe stayed for a while and Beca work more on the song. After awhile they decided to go get some food.

"Ok." Beca started "I don't do this with just anyone. So you must be special." she said pulling into the drive through at Taco bell "What do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know I've never been here." She said and Beca's jaw dropped.

"What! You've never had Taco Bell?" She did a double take "Like ever?"

"Nope" She shook her head laughing.

"Well then you're in for a treat!" She said and ordered two of her favorite. When she got the order she drove into a parking space "Ok, here. Your going to love this." She smiled.

"It's just a taco." She said and Beca put a hand to her chest.

"It's not just any taco, it's the god of tacos!" She raised the taco in the air "Respect the taco!" Beca said as Chloe took a bite. She almost spit it out after hearing heard girlfriend.

"Ok." She said laughing. When they finished Beca looked at Chloe "What?"

"How was it?" She examined her girlfriends expression.

"It was ok." She laughed "Actually It was amazing." She smiled over at the brunette.

"What did I tell you women! It's the god of all things taco!" She said which made Chloe laugh.

They went back to Chloe's house to watch a movie and hang with the other girls for a bit. Beca had to leave early because she had to meet Bieber to work on the song in the morning. She had a busy week ahead trying to get the album done and releasing a single on Friday. She had a video shoot in to days and didn't even know what song. This week would be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys! I need to ask you something. How I am I doing writing this? Do you like it? I want to know if I should keep up writing after this story or not. Please review and tell me or PM me. I would really like to know truthfully. Anyway hope you like this one! Please follow, favorite and review. **

Chapter 13

Beca finished her new album the week before. She choose to release Just Give Me A Reason as her new single with help from the group, Luke and the head of the studio. They all thought it would be a good idea to try a new sound. The video was great and people were loving it. It hit at number 14 on the American hit 40 its first week.

Beca was just about to release her album. She finished songs with Macklemore, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, One Direction, Demi Lovato and a couple more. Her fans were getting very excited and so was she. The song she did with Macklemore he released, they did it as his single but it was a bonus track on Beca's album.

The studio was hosting an album release party that night for her. Everyone of her friends would be there and the people she worked with as well. It started at 8 and she would officially release the album then. Her fans had it trending on twitter and we're counting down the hours.

The whole group even Luke and his girlfriend Jessica was over at Beca's for a pre-party party. They would all leave from there to go to the big and she and Chloe would perform their song later that night. Beca was sat on the couch with her arm around Chloe, who was cuddled into her.

"I'm so proud of you Becs." She looked up at her girlfriend.

"I'm proud of you." she smiled.

"I love you Smurf" She said kissing her.

"I love you too Red." she said into the kiss.

"Get a room!" Fat Amy yelled. The girls laughed and smiled at one another.

"Fine" Beca said and grabbed Chloe's hand laughing. She pulled her into her room.

"Beca can I ask you something?" Chloe asked.

"Anything babe." She said smiling.

"Well, I've told you all about my parents and family. Why don't you talk about yours?" She asked.

"Its to hard to talk about." Beca said looking away.

"Beca whatever it is I'm here." She put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Can we talk about this later?" Beca asked. She found it really hard to talk about her parents.

"Sure." Chloe smiled "You excited for later?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah its going to be fun." She tried to sound happy but she was lost in a memory of her dad. It wasn't a good one. She looked at the ground for a while "I need a drink." She said running out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and took the whiskey she had left on the table. She poured it and drank, still lost in her thought. She didn't hear anybody come up behind her until Chloe touched her back making her jump.

"Babe its fine." She hugged her "You don't have to talk about it." She smiled. The DJ nodded and finished her drink.

"It's just hard." She said.

"That's fine, I'm here when ever your ready to talk about it."

They spend another hour at Beca's then left for the party. The all got in the limo and turned on the radio. Chloe and Beca were sat in the back, Beca with her arm around Chloe. Everybody laughed as they heard the next song start. Beca kissed Chloe's forehead and smiled. As they walked into the party everybody cheered patting Beca's back. She thanked them all a got a drink. She was talking with Katy Perry for a minute before somebody came over and grabbed her from behind surprising her.

"Hey Becs!" He said pulling the DJ into a bone crushing hug.

"Benji!" She said as he let go "What are you doing here?" Chloe looked at her confused.

"Just here to support my favorite DJ." He smiled "How's it going?" He asked.

"Its going great!" she smiled "How did you get here?" She asked smiling. She never got to see him much anymore and they were close.

"I got the next plane down when Jesse told me there was going to be a party for you. I missed you." He smiled "By the way I'm crashing at your place for a while." He laughed and looked at the redhead.

"Anytime!" She smiled she loved having him around "Oh, Benji this is Chloe my girlfriend. Chloe this is Benji my older brother."

"Hi Chloe, I've heard so much about." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said confused. Beca never told her she had a brother.

"How's mom doing?" Beca asked.

"She's about the same, not getting better. You really should come see her." he wasn't smiling anymore "She really needs to see you." he added.

"Hey babe, can we have a minute?" She turned to Chloe who nodded and walked over to Stacie. She grabbed a drink and sat down watching the two talk. Why didn't Beca tell her she had a brother?

"Come on Becs, she's dying." He frowned.

"I know but I can't." She said looking away from him.

"I know what she did was wrong. She shouldn't have let him do that to you but she's dying." He said and put a hand on her shoulder "She's your mom."

"She could have stopped him, but she never. He was hurting me and she knew about it. He would have kept it up only you walked in the last time!" She said feeling the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Beca I am. But if you don't go see her before she dies you'll regret it." He hugged knowing she was getting upset "Come back with me and just say goodbye. I'll be there with you." he said while holding her. Chloe knew something was wrong.

"I was 13 years old and he was a drunk idiot." She said and a tear fell down her face he whipped it away.

"He's gone Becs. He wont hurt you anymore." He smiled "Look were you are now. You have a great life." He said cheering her up.

"I guess your right." she half smiled back.

"You never told her about any of it did you?" He asked.

"I didn't want to scare her off. I love her Benji." She smiled.

"What about the scars?" he asked.

"She never noticed." She answered "I'm going to get some air. Tell Chloe ill be in a minute." he nodded and she walked outside.

While outside she walked around for a while before leaning against the wall. She stood there for a minute before hearing her name. She turned around to see who it was but turned back around when she seen Ariana.

"What are you doing out here? This is your party." She asked standing to face her.

"Just needed some air." She said "Your nose looks better." she laughed.

"Yeah your friends hit hard." She laughed too "I'm sorry about that night. I glad your ok. I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt." She said looking to the brunette.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Ariana asked.

"Good. Almost back to normal. How about you?" She answered.

"That's good. I'm fine." She smiled "I miss talking to you." she said shyly.

"I know, me too. Well I mean talking to you." Both girls laughed.

"Can we start over? As friends?" She asked.

"Why not? Every deserves a second chance." Beca smiled "I'm Beca." She held out her hand.

"Ariana." she took her hand and laughed.

"Nice to meet you." she laughed.

"I seen Benji. How's he doing?" she asked still smiling.

"He's fine." She stopped smiling now.

"What's wrong? You guys are close." She asked.

"He wants me to go visit my mom. She's not getting better." She frowned. Even though Beca was mad at her she still loved her mom.

"Beca I'm so sorry!" she frowned "You should go. You need to for your own sake." she said. She knew what happened.

"I don't know. I know I should. I walked out knowing she was sick." She said.

"She's your mom, she loves you and you love her. She'll forgive you, she knows she was a bad mother and you had a good reason to leave. She'll love to see you and you know deep down you do too." she said.

"Thanks" she said.

"What are friends for?" She laughed and hugged the DJ "You should get back inside your girlfriend must be waiting." She said letting go.

"Yeah she probably is." She looked at the redhead and smiled "Sorry they beat you up." They laughed. Just as she was about to head inside Chloe walked out looking for Beca. She seen Ariana and stopped.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." She said walking over to her.

"We were just talking." Ariana said trying to walk around the redhead who stopped her.

"Chloe..." Beca started.

"I told you if she got hurt." She said as the other redhead backed up.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled. Chloe ignored her.

"Haven't you hurt her enough." She looked back to the redhead.

"It's not like that we were talking, as friends." She said backing up.

"Sure, friends with you?" but the smaller redhead tripped cutting her hand on the dumpster "Just get out of here. Your not worth it." Chloe said seeing the blood. Beca ran over to the down redhead.

"Chloe go, Just go." She said pulling off her scarf and wrapping Ariana's hand and pulling her up "We were really just talking like friends." She said shaking her head and helping her ex up and around her girlfriend and into the building leaving Chloe. Beca helped Ariana down to her office/recording booth were she had a first aid kit. She put her in her chair and pulled out the kit.

"I'm so sorry about that. She shouldn't have threatened you." She said taking the scarf off her hand.

"Its fine. She had every right to be mad." She started "I would have been too."

"You didn't do anything." she said now cleaning her hand.

"I forgot how good you were at this." She laughed as Beca wrapped her hand with bandage.

"I had good practice." She laughed too "You should still get it check out. You might need stitches." she added.

Chloe walked back inside and Aubrey ran over "What did you do to her?" She asked wide-eyed. Aubrey seen Chloe go out then Beca come in helping Ariana who was bleeding.

"Nothing she tripped and cut her hand on the dumpster." she said looking around.

"Why does Beca look pissed?" She asked.

"I got mad at her and she was backing away and tripped. Beca got mad at me and helped her." She said "Where are they?" she asked.

"They walked down that hall." The blonde pointed.

"Ok thanks." She said and made her way down to her girlfriends office/Recording booth. She looked in and seen Beca showing her something on the computer. She seen them in there laughing and opened the door "Beca can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah. You going to be ok?" She said looking to her ex.

"Yeah." She smiled "Thanks." Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca came out.

"What the hell was that?" Beca asked.

"I thought she was cornering you again. I told her to stay away from you the other night. I didn't think you'd be talking again as friends after that." She replied.

"You should have let me talk before you said anything to her. She did nothing wrong." She said frustrated.

"I know. I'm sorry but she's the reason you got hurt." The redhead said.

"I took off that's why I got hurt. Not her. I was stupid as normal. I left when things got hard again. I always do that. But you can't blame her. We're going to try to be friends again." She said pacing.

"That's totally fine. Everybody deserves a second chance. I don't trust her but I trust you Beca." She said "But what are you talking about leaving?" She asked stopping her pacing.

"I always leave when the going gets tough. That's just me. I left my mom who's about to fuckin die, my big brother who saved my fuckin life and I would probably leave you if something went wrong." She said tears filling her eyes "I'm a coward that way."

"Beca, you are not a coward." She hugged her as she started to see tears. "You can still go see your mom and Benji they love you that wont change no matter what happens. I love you Beca and I'm here. You want to go see your mom go. She's not going to be mad at you for coming back, she will be happy to see you." She rubbed the brunettes back "Now this is your night have fun." She smiled and whipped the tears from her girlfriends cheeks.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know half of it." She said backing away "You don't know how hard it would be to see her. You don't even know what he did or why she didn't stop him." She said walking down the hall. Chloe wasn't letting her out of her sight this time.

"Who Beca? What did he do?" She said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around "Talk to me." She said looking into her girlfriends eyes.

"My father, he beat me. My own fuckin dad used to beat the shit out of me." She said looking back at her girlfriend "Yeah go ahead pity me. Tell me it wasn't my fault and that everything's ok now. " she looked at the ground.

"Beca you have me now. I love you and I'm not going to let anybody hurt you! That's why I got mad at Ariana cause she hurt you and I couldn't let that happen again. You mean the world to me and that's what matters. Lets let the past be the past and move on together. We have each other now and that's what matters. We can talk about this tomorrow. This is your big night you've been waiting for this for months, don't let the past ruin it for you." She said pulling her girlfriend in and whipping away the tears "I love you Beca. No matter what." She said kissing the DJ "We'll do this together." She whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had bad writers block. But here's what I came up with! Hope you enjoy this chapter! About this story being like I Could Be The One, that story is one of my favorites and inspired me to write this one! You guys should check it out it's really good it's by bechloehuh! Please favorite, follow and review! I love reading reviews!**

Chapter 14

Beca woke up the next morning with Chloe's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't remember much of what happened at the party last night but she knew they had to talk. She turned over and watched her girlfriend sleep before kissing her forehead. She watched as the redhead opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the sight of the DJ.

"Good morning." Beca smiled.

"How long have you been awake." Chloe said whipping her eyes.

"Not long. Just a few minutes. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Good." She smiled and kissed the DJ.

"About last night." Beca started.

"You don't have to explain." Chloe said.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. You were just trying to help." She said.

"Beca its fine." She smiled "How are you feeling about everything else?" She asked.

"I don't know. I should go down and see her but I don't know if I can handle it." She said turning on her back, Chloe moved closer.

"You can handle anything babe." She smiled.

"Going back there will bring back memory's of my father and I can't handle that." She looked up at the ceiling.

"What your dad did was wrong but you can't let it control your life." She said looking up at her girlfriend.

"I know that." She sat up and pulled up her shirt and pointed to a scar on her stomach "That's from the last time I saw him. He got drunk one night and came into my room when I was mixing. He thought I was wasting my life away with it. When I didn't stop he picked me up off the chair and pushed me into the wall and told me to give up mixing and do something with my life. Mom came in when she heard him yelling but left when he started hitting me." Chloe traced the scar with her finger " I was too small to do anything about it. I guess she knew there was nothing she could do either. Benji came home from a football game and heard me yelling for him to stop. He ran in and shoved him off of me and dad went for him but Benji was bigger and knocked him off to the side and called the cops. " She pulled down her shirt looking down at Chloe.

"You proved him wrong. Look at you, you're the most popular DJ in the world people love you and your making more money then anybody I know. Going back would prove how strong you are now." She said rubbing the DJs leg.

"But that wasn't the first time. He got drunk a lot and Benji was always gone when he was. He always hit me no matter what I did. When I told Ben, he told me that he would be there from now on and he was. He taught me to fight. But it didn't matter cause that night after the club, I couldn't do anything. I was just thinking about my dad." She frowned.

"Beca, I'll be with you from now on and nobody's going to hurt you again." She smiled "I love you babe." She leaned up and kissed her lips.

"I love you too" She smiled.

They sat in bed for a while. Chloe fell back to sleep with her head in Beca's lap and the DJ just sat there thinking. She smiled when she notice Chloe was asleep again. She let her sleep for a while.

"Hey babe?" She said waking her girlfriend up again.

"Yeah?" She said whipping her eyes and looking up to meet her girlfriends.

"Will you come with me?" She asked but Chloe didn't understand "To see my mom?" She added.

"Yes. I'll be right by your side the whole time." She smiled and took her hand "Like I said, I'll be with you from now on." The DJ smiled down at her.

Two hours later they were on their way to see Beca's mom. They were waiting in the airport for their plane to be called. Some kids noticed Beca and ran over and asked for autographs. Some people even new Chloe from her character on the show and the song with Beca. They smiled and signed as much as they could. When they heard the plane was called they smiled and said goodbye.

They got on the plane and waited for take off. Beca was nervous but she was sat between the two people she loved most Chloe and Benji. She didn't know what she was going to say yet but she had until tomorrow. Benji was just happy that she was coming back and Chloe was happy that she opened up and let her be there for her.

When they arrived in Beca's hometown, Benji drove them back to their mom's house where he lived. She was in the hospital and he stayed there. He showed Chloe around while Beca made her way up to her old room. She looked around the room, nothing had changed. Her posters, her bed, her DJing equipment was all in the same place. Then she found the dent in the wall from where her father pushed her. She stared at it for a minute, her mind took her back to that night and she shuttered. Chloe walked in behind her and took her hand.

"Are you ok" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said looking away from that spot and avoiding Chloe's eyes. She didn't want her to see her cry again. She walked over to the equipment and picked up the headphones.

"You sure?" she asked again knowing this must be hard on the DJ.

"Yeah." She fake smiled.

Beca took Benji and Chloe to her old favorite restaurant from when she was a kid. She loved the food and the people there. The women that owned the place became very important to Beca when her dad was sent to jail. She was there for her and always helped her with school and anything else she needed. Beca kept in touch with her sending cards all the time. They walked in and Beca smiled seeing a big picture of her on the wall. The old woman looked over and seen Beca smiling.

"Beca! Beca Mitchell?" She ran over a hugged her.

"Hey Kelly!" She smiled and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled kissing her cheek and stepping back to look at her "You've grown so much!" She smiled.

"Not really." Benji and Chloe laughed while the DJ glared at them.

"I came to see mom." She said looking down "But I also wanted to surprise you." She smiled.

"You did a good job." She smiled "Hi Benji. Who's this?" She said looking at Chloe.

"Kelly this is Chloe my girlfriend." Beca smiled at her and Kelly pulled her into a hug.

"Now you take care of her alright? She's one special girl." She smiled back to Beca.

"I'll take very good care of her." Chloe smiled.

Kelly smiled and showed them to a table and took their orders. She took her a break and joined them catching up with Beca and learning about Chloe. Kelly gave them their meals on the house. They ate and said goodbye but Kelly wouldn't let them leave without promising to come back before they went back to LA.

They made their way back to the house showing Chloe where they used to hangout as kids. They arrived in the driveway pretty late and headed straight to bed when they got there. Benji went up to his room and Chloe and Beca went to hers. Chloe fell asleep pretty fast but Beca couldn't sleep. She got up and turned on the old DJing equipment and messed around with it.

She stop mixing an hour later and started going through her old stuff. She found a letters that she wrote before and some after her father was put in prison. She read it feeling the tears run down her eyes as she did. She quickly put it back where she found it when she heard Chloe move. She looked a couple more letters before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Becs?" Chloe asked seeing the tears in her girlfriends eyes.

"Nothing." She said quickly putting the letters back.

"What was that" She asked noticing.

"I'm really tired let's go to bed." She took her hand and pulled her toward the bed. Chloe knew something was up, but she let it go not wanting to upset the DJ more.

Chloe went to sleep first and Beca quickly followed. They were asleep for about 2 hours when Beca started squirming and talking in her sleep again. Chloe woke when she heard Beca talking. All the bad memory's were giving her bad dreams.

"Please daddy I didn't do anything. Stop please. "She said. Chloe felt her heart break when she heard her girlfriend "I'll stop just please!" She said.

"Beca wake up babe." She said kissing her forehead. "It's just a dream, your ok." Beca sat up with tears in her eyes. Chloe pulled her in and whispered into her ears.

"I don't know why I have so many bad dreams." She whispered.

"What?" Chloe asked not hearing her.

"I've had a lot of bad dreams lately." She said still holding on to the redhead.

"You've been through a lot. That's why." She said "But there just dreams baby."

"I know but they feel so real. Like a can actually feel the pain." She said looking up to meet her girlfriends eyes.

"I know had dreams like that when my parents died. Like the crash was happening all over again and I could feel the impact as the other car hit us. Like everything I felt at the moment it really happened, I felt again. It still happens sometimes." She kissed her girlfriends head. "But there just dreams and can't hurt us."

"You never told me how they died. Just that they did." The DJ said.

"In grade 8 my parents, my brother and I were going across town to watch a concert. We had so much fun together, it was one of the best nights of my life until the drive home." She paused a minute to take a breath "We were all singing one of the songs from the concert and were laughing. Dad stopped at a red-light. Before we knew what was happening there was a bright white light. When the car stopped rolling I called my parents names and they didn't answer. I looked over to Liam and he was bleeding very bad but he was breathing before I could say anything I got dizzy. That's Ill I remember. When I woke up in the hospital Aubrey was there with me. I woke up and she told me what the doctor told her. My parents had been killed on impact and were dead when the police got there." She paused for another second as Beca took her hand "My brother wasn't out of surgery yet and it didn't look good. I got very luck that I had a concussion, a couple broken bones and very bad whiplash. I couldn't move. "She was crying now and Beca was holding her.

"I'm so sorry babe." She said rubbing her back.

"Aubrey went to check on Liam while I slept. When she came back she told me that he was going to be fine but wouldn't be able to walk again." She stopped again taking a deep breath "It was a drunk driver that crashed into us. He got hurt to but not near as bad as us. He went to jail for a few years then the let him out. Liam and I moved in with Aubrey and her mom because we didn't have anywhere else to go. Aubrey was there for me though it all." She was crying on Beca's shoulder lied down still holding Chloe tight in her arms. The redhead fell asleep crying on the DJs shoulder and Beca fell asleep quickly after.

Chloe woke up the next morning alone. She got up and looked around for Beca until she heard her singing in the shower. She went back into Beca's room and lied on the bed and waited for her. She thought about how upset the DJ was last night and walked over to the desk she put what ever it was upsetting her. She opened it and took out some old letters. She sat in the desk chair and read the first one. She finished the first one and went on to read a couple more.

"Thought you would still be asleep when I got out." Beca smiled drying her hair with towel. She stopped when she noticed Chloe had the letters in her hands "What the hell Chloe!." She said taking the paper.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey Guys! Hope you like this one! Its a little shorter then the rest but I wanted to update. So here it is! I love reading your reviews they make me smile. Please follow, favorite and review. **

Chapter 15

"Thought you would still be asleep when I got out." Beca smiled drying her hair with towel. She stopped when she noticed Chloe had the letters in her hands "What the hell Chloe!." She said taking the paper.

"Beca!" She jumped up out of her seat "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to know why you were so upset last night." She said with a sorry tone.

"I told you it was nothing!" She angrily said.

"That's not nothing Beca!" She said grabbing her arm.

"It was until you decided to go through my shit!" She said pulling away.

"I was worried, you were so upset!" She said knowing she shouldn't have looked at her stuff.

"I trusted you." she turned to face the wall rubbing her face "How much did you read?"

"To much." She said feeling the tears in her eyes "I shouldn't have read any." She froze in her spot when Beca didn't respond.

"No, you shouldn't have." She finally said turning around and grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Chloe said chasing after her.

"To do what I came here to do." She said turning around to face her girlfriend. "Alone."

"Beca please, just let me be there for you." She said taking her girlfriends hand.

"No, just stay here." She turned to the door "I'll be back later." She said opening the door.

"Becs..." She started but the DJ was already gone.

It took Beca 20 minutes to get to the hospital, Benji was already there. She sat in the car for another 15 minutes just to think about what to say. She decided to text her brother for the room number before getting out of the car. When she received a text back she got out of the car and made her way into the building.

Meanwhile back at the house, Chloe was mad. She was mad with herself. She knew Beca was private and she was just starting to really open up to her. Yes, she told her stuff before but just as she really started trusting her and she just flushed it all down the toilet. She could have just asked what happen last night, but no Chloe Beale had to go and figure it out on her own. She decided to call somebody she could talk to and get advice.

"Hey!" Aubrey answered the phone.

"Hey Bree." Chloe said.

"What's wrong?" She asked knowing the tone of her voice.

"I screwed up." The redhead answered.

"How?" The blonde asked and told Jesse she'd be back.

"I read some of Beca's old letters I found in her desk while she was in the shower." She said looking around the room.

"Chloe! You know she's private!" Aubrey said.

"I know but she was reading them last night while I slept, I woke up and she was crying. I had to know what was going on Bree, she was upset. She walked in on me while I had them." She said.

"You should have asked her instead of going though her stuff Chlo. Where is she now?" She asked.

"She went to see her mom. She told me to stay after she put the letters back. But that's not the worst part." She said.

"Then what is?" Aubrey asked confused.

"All of the letters were addressed to her father in jail. They all told him how much she hated him and that she never wanted to see her again. He was really hurting her Bree, like bad. She was really depressed and she talked about a lot of different stuff. It was a side of her I never seen. A vulnerable side, she needed someone back then. She had nobody." She said.

"She has you now. You care about her and she knows that. If not you'd be here while she went on her one." She said "You should get down to the hospital to be there for her. You don't know how this will go." She added.

"I don't think she'll like that." She said "She doesn't want to see me."

"Chlo, you said yourself that she had nobody back then to help her. She needs somebody now, be that somebody." She said hanging up so that her friend would at least think about it.

Chloe quickly made up her mind to go after the DJ. She ran up to the room and got dressed and before she knew it she was driving down toward the hospital. She pulled out her phone and texted Benji to see what room and floor they were on.

Beca made her way though the hospital trying to find the right room. She finally found a door with 114 written on it and could hear Benji talking. She took a second and stood there for a moment. She really wished she hadn't gotten mad at Chloe she needed her now. She only wanted to help the her. She should have waited. She finally to a deep breath and walked into the room and looked at Benji. Her mom looked up surprised.

"Hi mom." Was all she could think to say. Benji looked over confused when he didn't see Chloe behind her.

"Beca?" She asked confused "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Benji told me what was going on and I had to come see you." She said. Benji felt his phone buzz and took it out. He quickly answered the text.

"So the only reason you came was because I'm dying?" She asked.

"No, I just didn't know you would want to see me." She said looking over to Benji for help "I thought you'd be mad that I left."

"Well you got that part right." She said looking out the window. Benji looked over at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you when I left I just didn't know what else to do." She said feeling her eyes tear up.

"Your just like your dad you know that?" She paused "You run when things get tough. But at least he came back and got over that. You're the damn reason he's in jail now and not here with me. Why don't you go back to your big music career and forget the rest of us again." She said madly. Benji was shocked he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah I might be the reason he's in jail but luckily for you he will be out soon. Plus I didn't forget you guys. I call Benji as much as possible and I talk to Kelly a lot too. But I didn't know what to say to you. You didn't stop dad when he hit me you watched and you were never there for me." she said letting the tears fall.

"Oh Kelly, of course you still talk to her, she was always your favorite. Why don't you just leave again? I don't want you here. Go back to that perfect life in LA with your perfect girlfriend. I didn't even know you were a dyke." She paused. Benji stood up and had to hold himself back. "You know I always knew. You always liked playing with the boys and never had any girl-friends. You never liked dolls but you loved sports. You're a decrease to this family." She said looking to her daughter.

"Mom..." She started but got cut off.

"Well go on you bitch nobody wants you here." Her mother said.

"Beca..." Benji finally said.

"No, Its ok. It's not like you get a say in anything." She said turning around and running out of the room. Benji glared at his mom.

"Do you even have a clue how much it took for her to come out here? You let her go though hell and she still came back for you. Get off that god damn high horse of yours. She's your daughter." He said turning running out after her leaving his mother in shock.

When Beca got to the end of the hallway and turned around the hallway. She leaned against the wall. She slid down with her face in her hands. She had a feeling that would happen but it still hurt. She heard her name called. The last thing she needed now were fans asking for autographs. She didn't look up hoping they'd leave.

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she walked toward the girl on the floor.

Beca finally looked up and was met with red hair and blue eyes. She was glad to see those blue eyes. Chloe ran over and pulled the small girl into a hug. She started to cry harder on her shoulder. Chloe didn't know what had happened but when Benji ran around to corner and stopped to look at her with sorry in his eyes she knew. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. She knew how hard this was for Beca and the fact that her mom would do that made her feel even worst.

It took Beca awhile to calm down. Chloe just held her and whispered into her ear. She just looked at Benji who was just stood there. He felt horrible about what happened, he was the one who told her to come down. He was also confused he didn't know why his mom said that. She asked for him to get his sister to come down. When Beca finally calmed down. Nobody knew what to say. Chloe just kept holding on to her in tell she pulled away to look up at her.

"Beca I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to be like that. She asked for you. I thought she would be happy to see you." Benji said walking closer. Beca stood up to meet him.

"Its not your fault." She hugged him "Its mine, I knew not to come." She said.

"No, you were right to come. It's just her being her stubborn self. She shouldn't have called you that. That was wrong." He said and Chloe looked over confused. Beca turned to her.

"Why did you come? I got mad at you over stupid little letters." She said.

"I came cause I knew you would need someone. I wasn't mad at you, it was my fault but I couldn't let you be here alone." She said.

"I'm sorry about this morning." She said looking up to meet the big blue eyes she loved so much "I overreacted. I was stressed and took it out on you." She said.

"At least you didn't throw up on me." She laughed making Beca laugh. Benji didn't understand but he pulled the to girls into a hug.

"Lets get out of here." Benji said with his arms around to girls.

After dropping of two of the cars back at the house they went back to Kelly's diner for dinner again. Benji told Chloe about what their mother had said while Beca was in the bathroom. Hearing what Beca's mom said to her mad Chloe feel sick. How do you treat your child like that. Beca came back and they got dessert. They had a pretty good time at the diner and went do to the lake after to show Chloe one of the most beautiful places in the town.

Chloe looked out over the lake. Beca was right it was beautiful with all the trees and rocks. Beca didn't wait very long before she picked up here girlfriend up and through her in the water. Chloe quickly came up from under the water to find Benji and Beca killing themselves laughing. She grabbed both there arms and pulled the in with her.

"Hey!" Beca screamed "That's not fair!"

"Neither was throwing me in!" Chloe shot back.

"Beca, let's get her!" Benji yelled. The both jumped toward Chloe and punched her under the water.

"Ok, now that's what I call unfair!" Chloe shouted splashing water at them.

They swam for a little with until it got cold. The got out and walked back out to the car and drove home stopping to get ice cream on the way. They played rock band for a little while and laughed. They had a pretty good day. The begging might have sucked but they turned it around. Beca spent the second half of the day laughing and having a great time which made Benji and Chloe feel better about what happened earlier happy that they could take her mind off of it.

Benji's girlfriend Alice came over to meet his little sister. Beca was surprised when Benji didn't tell her that she was Beca Mitchell. They all laughed as she just stood there looking at her in shock. They watched a movie even though Beca hated movies she still cuddled with Chloe while Benji and Alice did the same. She didn't enjoy the movie at all and was happy to hear a knock at the door.

"I got it." She quickly jumped up.

She walked out of the room and down the hall to the door. She opened it and stood there in shock when she seen who was standing there. She just looked at him for a minute before taking a step back.

"Look who came back. Little miss DJ." He said laughing "Are you going to let me in?" He asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I know this chapter isn't the best I had a really hard time thinking of something. I wrote this 3 times and it turned into an episode of Criminal Minds twice. The next chapter will be better. Please follow, favorite and review.**

Chapter 16

Beca walked out of the room and down the hall to the door. She opened it and stood there shocked when she seen who was standing there. She just looked at him for a minute before taking a step back.

"Look who came back. Little miss DJ." He said laughing "Are you going to let me in?" He asked. She just stood there staring at him for a minute before he stared talking again "I heard a lot about you behind bars. Sounds like you're doing pretty good for your self." He said.

Beca had been gone for a while and Chloe was wondering what was taking her so long so she got up to go find her. She walked out to find Beca looking weirdly at some guy. She walked over and stood next to Beca waiting for her to introduce them. When she didn't the man put out his hand and Chloe took it.

"You must me Chloe?" He asked and Chloe smiled and nodded "My names John" He paused and looked at her "I'm Beca's dad."

The smile quickly left Chloe's face and she pulled her hand back. She took Beca's arm and pulled her back. Beca still didn't say anything but she never took her eyes off the man.

"What's wrong Beca?" He asked "I heard you had a hot girlfriend and I dear say she is." Chloe stepped away.

"W-H-how are you?" Beca finally managed to ask and he looked at her.

"I thought I'd come home since I got out." he said pushing past Beca.

"This isn't your house anymore." Benji said walking out with Alice behind him.

"Benji, how are you? How's your mother?" He said looking over at his son.

"Fine. Why don't you go see her?" He said trying to get him out.

"I think I might do that after I take my stuff upstairs." He said walking up stairs with his bag.

"Beca I didn't know he was getting out." Benji said.

Beca stood there dumbfounded for a minute before looking around. She met Benji's then Chloe's eyes. Everybody in the room had that same look in their eyes, the look of fear, surprise and sadness. The fear of what he might do, they were surprised to see him and the sadness because Beca had to come face to face with the man who ruined her childhood. It took him a minute to put his bags up in the room then come back down.

"How's the DJing going Beca?" He asked walking down the stairs.

"She's great." Benji cut in "She just won 5 teen choice awards." he proudly said.

"That's great congrats kid." He patted her on the back and she shuddered "Imma go see your mom. Bye." He said leaving.

Beca turned around when he closed the door and went upstairs. She went into her room and sat on the bed. Chloe watched her girlfriend go in the room and turned back to Benji "He can't stay here if we are." She said.

"I know we have a restraining order against him." He said going to the drawer next to him "He can't come within 150 feet of me or Beca." he said taking out the paper and showing Chloe.

"Then he can't stay here. What do we do?" She asked handing back the paper.

"Call the police. That's all I can do." He said turning around to go to the phone.

Chloe slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door to Beca's room. She looked in and spotted the DJ just sitting on the bed she was just staring straight ahead. It was clear she was off in space somewhere. The redhead walked in and quietly sat on the bed next to her girlfriend she placed a hand on her back. Beca didn't even notice, she didn't even move when Chloe touched her.

After a while Chloe decided it would probably be a good idea to break her from her thoughts "Becs, are you ok?" was all she could think to say. Beca took a couple of minutes to hear her but looked up.

"Yeah. Can I have a minute alone?" She answered and turned back away. Chloe just looked at her a minute then stood up. She thought she would give her some space and go down stairs and check with Benji.

"How is she?" He asked as he noticed her walk into the kitchen.

"She wanted to be alone." She said "Did you call the police?" She asked.

"They'll be here in about 5 minutes." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Good." She half smiled back. She went into the living room and got her phone. She had a text from Aubrey so she opened it and replied.

**Aubrey: How did the hospital go?**

**Chloe: Not to good. Her mom only wanted her there so she could get mad at her. Benji said that she called Beca out for being gay.**

**Aubrey: Oh no. How is she?**

**Chloe: She was fine after that but her dad got out of jail and came back. That hit her pretty hard.**

**Aubrey: Her dad was in jail?**

**Chloe: Ask Jesse about it. I'm going to go check on her ttyl**

**Aubrey: Ok**

Jesse watched as his girlfriends face went serious and put the phone down in her lap "What's wrong babe?"

"Beca's dad got out." She said turning to him.

"No, not while she's there." He said siting up straighter. Hearing he's out put a bad taste in his mouth.

"What did he do?" She asked curiously.

"He beat her when she was younger." He said standing up. Aubrey sat there shocked. He went out to the kitchen and got some water.

"He wouldn't do it now, would he." She asked following him.

"I don't know. Maybe." He said chugging back the water "He didn't have a problem before." He said.

Back at Beca's, Chloe walked back into the room and sat back next to her girlfriend. She heard the sirens pulling up as she put her hand back on her back. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Nervous, Scared." She said not turning to look at her girlfriend.

"He's not going to hurt you again." She said.

"You don't know that." Beca said looking up.

"Yeah I do. The cops are outside and aren't going to let him in." She said.

"What happens when we go back to LA." She asked turning to face the redhead "He could follow us." She added.

"You will have me and your bodyguard." She replied.

"I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to have him around all the time. I shouldn't have too." She said.

"I know but having him around more wont hurt." She said "Some of your fans are crazy." She laughed

"I know." She laughed.

"But seriously it wouldn't hurt." She added.

"When did the cops come?" She asked.

"A couple of minutes ago when Benji called." She said "See nothings going to happen."

"You still don't know that. Mom was mad at me for leaving, he's probably hates me for putting him in jail. He could do anything." She said serious again.

"He wont babe. Your stronger now." She smiled "You have a real family."

"Thanks Chlo." She smiled back.

"No problem." She said as Beca pulled her on top of her.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing her.

"I love you too." She smiled into the kiss. After a few minutes Chloe sat up and Beca looked at her weirdly.

"What?" She asked.

"Lets go get something to eat." Chloe said taking her hand.

"God women! How much do you eat?" Beca laughed as she was being pulled down the stairs.

"It's almost 12 let's go get Taco Bell. Its down the road." She laughed and Beca glared at her. As they were walking out the door a police officer stepped in front of them and they stopped smiling.

"Excuse me Miss Mitchell." He said stopping them "You can't leave until we find Mr. Mitchell. We don't want anything to happen." He said and Beca turned around.

"See I don't want this controlling my life again." She said looking to Chloe.

"It wont. You'll be fine. I'll go get it, It's just down the road." She smiled.

"You don't have to. We can make something here." She said.

"No, I want to. You've had a bad day, you deserve it." She smiled and kissed her forehead "Hey, Benji, Alice, You want anything from Taco Bell?" She asked and took their orders.

"You really don't have to. I'm fine." Beca said.

"I want to." She smiled and kissed her. Before Beca had time to react she was gone.

The police officer let her though and she walked out. Benji gave her the keys to his truck in the drive way and she drove down to the restaurant. She walked into Taco Bell and ordered all their meals and walked over to the side to wait. A couple of girls who looked about 13 came over and asked for autographs and told her they loved her character on The Vampire Diaries. She laughed as they walked away, she never got anybody come up to her before when Beca wasn't around. The cashier handed her the food and she smiled and took it saying goodnight.

As she made her way out onto the parking lot unlocking the truck. She heard someone walking and looked for them but there was nobody around. She shrugged and turned back around to walk to the truck. As she went to open the door somebody came up from behind her and stopped her. She turned around to be face to face with John.

"Hi Chloe." He said and she just looked at him not knowing what to do.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked frightened.

"I followed you." He said and Chloe stepped back "Oh you don't have to be scared. I wont hurt you." he took a step back. "I need you to do me a favor." he said.

"I'm not doing anything for you." She said turning around.

"I just want the chance to talk to my kids. I really want to tell them how sorry I am. Especially Beca, I made some big mistakes and I love them more the anything." he said and she turned back around.

"That's not a good idea." She said.

"I just have to talk to them." He said "I'll be at the lake 3pm tomorrow. Please talk to them." He said before turning around.

Chloe turned around and got in the truck and put the food on the passenger seat. She quickly started the car and drove back to the Mitchell house. She walked up to the door and the cop stepped out of the way and let her in. They seen her come in a lay the food on the table then step away.

"Thanks babe." Beca said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah" Chloe said.

"Aren't you going to eat? You said you were hungry." She asked.

"Not really anymore." She answered.

"What happened." Beca asked putting down the food she had in her hands and stepping closer to the redhead.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." She said.

"Chloe come on. Your always hungry. Tell me." She said.

"In the parking lot after I got everything, your dad came up to me." She started and everybody looked up at her.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Beca asked holding her hand.

"I thought he was going to, but he just asked me to get you guys to talk to him. He said he would be at the lake tomorrow at 3 if you wanted to." She finished.

"Not happening. He should have just said whatever it is earlier." She said.

"I don't know maybe he just really is sorry." Chloe said looking around "I mean he was in jail, he could have changed." She finished.

"I still don't think its a good idea. Plus you guys go back to LA tomorrow night." Benji said.

"Yeah and I wanted to show you one more place." Beca smiled.

"Really? What is it?" She asked smiling.

"Cant say its a secret." She winked at Benji.

"Come on Becs!" She said.

"Just eat your food so we can go to bed." She laughed back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I enjoyed writing this one! Hope you enjoy it too! Hope you understand Twitter! Please follow, favorite and review.**

Chapter 17

It was around 12 o'clock the next morning when Beca and Chloe left to go to where Beca was secretly taking her. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if Beca should go talk to her dad but she didn't want to bring it up her again. They talked about earlier that morning and Beca told her it wasn't worth it and that it wouldn't change anything.

Beca was driving and pulled up on the side highway and looked at Chloe. She looked back confused and Beca smiled "Your going to love this." She smiled.

"We're here?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yeah, we just have to walk up a little trail in the woods." She smiled.

"Its raining and muddy!" She shook her head.

"I told you to wear sneakers." She laughed.

"This better be worth it Mitchell." She said before getting out of the car. Beca walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out a pair of sneakers.

"Here I knew you would be too stubborn to listen." She laughed again passing over the sneakers.

"Sorry i wanted to look good." She said taking them.

"You always look good." Beca smiled "Wow that was cheesy." She said and Chloe laughed "Shut up and come on." Beca said.

Beca walked over and took her girlfriends hand and pulled her down over the small hill on the side of the road. Beca took the lead and Chloe followed close behind. It was really wet and slippery today and it meant lots of mud.

"This is gross Beca! Can we turn around?" Chloe asked feeling the water soak through her sneakers.

"No, it's just up here." She said turning around see where Chloe was.

They walked just a little farther up the path and around a couple huge rocks. Beca stopped and waited for Chloe who was a little way behind her. They walked out to see a cabin with a lake behind it and a small meadow just off to the side. Their was a swing set and a little shed next to the cabin.

"This was my Grandparents cabin. We used to come here all time when school was out." She said as Chloe finally caught up.

"This is beautiful." She said as they walked toward the cabin.

"Yeah. They left the cabin and all the land to me when they died because they knew how much I like this place." She said unlocking the door.

"I guess you were the favorite." Chloe said following her in.

"Not really, they left Benji their house and split everything else between us. We were their only grandkids. That's how I got out of here, with the money they left." She replied grabbing another set of keys and walking out.

"That was nice of them." She said still following the DJ "What are you doing?" she asked as they got to the shed.

Beca opened the door to the shed and walked in and picked up two helmets and handed one to Chloe "You ever been on an ATV?" She asked pointing to the red one next to her.

"No and I really don't want to get on that." She said trying to give the helmet back to the DJ.

"Too bad." She said putting the helmet on "It will be fun." She smiled and got on.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oh come on." Beca said patting the seat behind her.

"Fine, but if I fall off, it's on you." She said climbing on and wrapping her arms tightly around the small brunette.

"Hold on." Beca said starting the ATV and pulling out of the shed.

Beca drove quickly drop down the path for a while. Chloe was scared holding on as tight as she could. She drove up to an open field and stopped at the side. She jumped off and went grabbed a blanket and basket she put on the back of the bike before they left. She put it on the ground and smiled "I know you like picnics so here we are." She said sitting down.

"Wow this is beautiful." She smiled while sitting down "You didn't have to take me all the way out here." she said.

"I know, but this is our last day here and when we get back I don't know how much time I'll have with you. I'm going to be busy with the album and tour coming up. I just wanted us to have a nice time while we still had the chance." She said handing her a sandwich.

"I'm really going to miss being with you all the time." Chloe said.

"I know that's why I wanted to do something special." She said reaching into her pocket "I got you something." She said handing her a box.

"You really didn't have to." She said opening it. She smiled when she seen a necklace and looked up to meet her girlfriends eyes.

"I wanted you to have something to hang on to when I can't be there." She smiled at the look on the redheads face. "That was my grandmother's, my grandfather gave it to her after the dated a while." She said.

"I don't know what to say." Chloe looked at her "Its beautiful." She said letting Beca put it around her neck.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I love you more than anything." She said clipping the necklace.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed the DJ.

They finished their picnic and drove back to the cabin to wait out the rain. They sat on the couch cuddling and talking about their futures.

"I always wanted to have kids and take them out here." Beca said looking out the window "We would have BBQ's with Benji's family and watch the kids swim while we all talked, we would wake up to the sounds of nature and eat breakfast out on the deck. Later in the day we'd go fishing and have a fire." She said which made Chloe smile.

"That sounds perfect. I always wanted a big family to do stuff with and camp. I never actually went camping." She smiled.

"You don't seem like a outdoorsy girl." Beca said "You can't even handle a little mud." She laughed.

"Looks like you got it all figured out." They heard a voice say from the door. They both jumped up.

"What do you want? This is my property." Beca said standing up.

"I wanted to talk to you but I guess she never told you to meet me at the lake. So i figured you would come here. I know how much you love this place." He said.

"She did, I just didn't want to. Now get off my property before I call the cops, John." She said walking over and opening the door.

"Just please listen." He said "I made a lot of mistakes in the past. Especially when it came to you Beca. I hate myself everyday for what I did to you and if I could take it back I would. But I can't and that kills me. Beca I love you and Benji more than anything in the world. I'm so sorry for everything." He said turning to leave.

"Dad?" She said turning to face him and he turned around. "Tell me that after you have a drink." She said shaking her head.

"Beca I've changed." he said turning to come back "I haven't had a drink in 12 years."

"That's because you went to jail the last time you did." She said slamming the door and walking back over to sit next to her girlfriend.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked planting a hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let him ruin our day." She said pecking her lips "It stopped raining you ready to go?" She asked getting up again."

"Yeah." She said.

They walked the path back out to the car. About halfway back, Beca heard a thud from behind her. She turned an around to find Chloe on her ass in a pile of mud. It took her a second to realize what happened but when she did her burst out laughing "A-a-are you ok?" she said clutching her sides.

"It's not funny!" She barked back "Help me up!" She ordered.

"Hold on." She pulled out her phone still laughing "Ok, got it." She laughed snapping a picture.

"You little ass!" She said as Beca gave her a hand and pulled her up.

"Watch yourself I can easily tweet this." She said laughing and turning around to run but tripping and falling on her face in mud.

"HAHAHAHAHA KARMAS A BITCH!" Chloe yelled laughing and pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the DJ.

"Just help me up Red." She said turning over. The redhead walked over and put out her hand. She didn't expect small brunette to pull her down with her.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"What was that about karma being a bitch?" Beca laughed and Chloe jumped on top of her shoving her back down into the mud. Beca quickly flipped her over and kissed her lips "You give up?" She asked smiling and Chloe nodded still laughing.

They walked out to the car full of mud. Beca walked around to the trunk and put the basket in and pulling out another blanket. She put one over the passenger seat for Chloe and the other one her seat so they wouldn't get the car in a mess. They got in the car pulling out their phones.

"You dare tweet that and I'll show Aubrey!" Chloe said looking to the brunette who quickly looked over.

"You wouldn't dare!" She looked over.

"I would." She smirked back.

"It's worth it!" Beca said opening twitter.

"Fine! Two can play at this game." Chloe said texting the picture to her friend and tweeting it.

**Beca Mitchell DJBecaMitchell  
LOL MsChloeBeale trips in her own to feet and lands in mud! MUST SEE! #Vampiredown chloebealemud**

**Chloe Beale MsChloeBeale  
DJBecaMitchell Wow at least I didn't land on my face! Look at this picture of the DJ! #DJmudslide Becamitchellmud**

**Demi Lovato ddlovato  
DJBecaMitchell MsChloeBeale Dirty little birds! #clean #dirtyfriends**

**Beca Mitchell DJBecaMitchell  
MsChloeBeale ddlovato #DJmudslide Clever...**

**Fat Amy SexyFatAss  
DJBecaMitchell MsChloeBeale ddlovato I got a better one #DJwhipped**

**Stacie Conrad StacieConrad  
DJBecaMitchell MsChloeBeale ddlovato SexyFatAss Bechloe love! #adorable #bechloeforever #Cuteness**

**Beca Mitchell DJBecaMitchell  
MsChloeBeale ddlovato SexyFatAss StacieConrad I AM NOT WHIPPED! Bechloe really Conrad? #notwhipped**

The twitter bickering went on for a while and the fans were loving it. Some even got in on the convo. Beca looked at the clock and realized they had like an hour tell they had to catch the plane. She dropped the phone and started the car. They arrived at the house and walked in. Benji seen them and laughed.

"Hey DJ mudslide you better hurry up." She glared at him while Chloe laughed and they grabbed their bags and ran back down stairs.

"See you in a month! You are still come on tour right?" Beca asked said as she hugged her brother good-bye, getting him full off mud.

"Would miss it for the world!" He said as they walked out the door.

"Bring Alice too!" She yelled before getting back in the car.

The got to the airport with 30 minutes to spear getting through the security in 10 minutes. People were staring at them laughing at the mud but they didn't care. They did see a couple of reporters snap pictures as they ran into the airport. They ran into the bathroom to clean up and change before the flight. They came out to a lot of reporters and cameras and laughed.

"Hey guys! What's with the muddy cloths and changing in an airport bathroom?" One asked.

"We had a fun day." Beca said laughing.

"Yeah check twitter for the full story." Chloe laughed taking her girlfriends hand and walking over to get on the plane.

The got on the plane and found their seats some people were on twitter laughing which also made the girls laugh. Chloe sat down while Beca put the bags in the overhead compartment.

"I can see the head lines now, Bechloe fall hard, literally or Bechloe quick change." Beca laughed taking her seat next to Chloe.

"Maybe Bechloe slip and slide." Chloe said and they both laughed.

They had a long flight home to LA. Chloe fell asleep on Beca's shoulder as Beca watched Criminal Minds which Aubrey got her into. She couldn't believe she actually liked it. Beca woke Chloe as the plane arrived at the airport. The got off and found Aubrey and Jesse waiting.

"Look its Bechloe!" Jesse said as they approached.

"Awh Beca you still have mud in your hair!" Aubrey laughed stepping up and pulling some out.

"Shut it Posen!" Beca shot back laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! This chapters shorter then the rest but I still hope you'll like it. Don't forget to follow favorite and review. **

Chapter 18

1 day, 1 day and Beca would be gone. She would be touring the world in just 1 day. This was her first world tour and she was going to get to see places she's never seen before. She was really excited about going to London to see Big Ben. She also couldn't wait to go back to Canada were she visited a couple of times before. She had an interview with the music station Much Music while she was in Toronto. She was getting really excited about the tour and meeting more fans and seeing more places.

But there was a bitter-sweet taste in her mouth. While she was travailing the world she would have all the people she loved but one, Chloe. She had to stay back and finish shooting a new movie she was staring in. Aubrey and Stacie decided to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone even though Jesse and Donald were going with Beca. The DJ had to admit that she would also miss the tall brunette and her weirdness, and even though she was a huge pain in the ass and would never admit it to her face she would miss Aubrey too.

She really wished that they could all come with her. They were like her family now. She didn't know how she was going to last being away from Chloe for so long. It was going to hard not seeing those blue eyes and red hair for a year. She had two shows in LA halfway through the tour and a week off while she was there and would get to see Chloe then but that was way to long to go without seeing the person you love. She also knew that Chloe was having a hard time with her leaving too. She had been acting weird all week trying to do things she wouldn't normal do.

Chloe was getting the place ready for Beca to come over and spend their last night together before she left. Aubrey and Stacie agreed to stay out late and let the couple have sometimes. They were spending time with their boyfriends anyway. She was pretty upset about Beca leaving for a year and not getting to see her but she couldn't let her know that. She didn't want to make the DJ feel worst then she already did about it. When she heard a knock on the door she smiled and ran over. When she opened the door she found the DJ holding flowers and smiling.

"For you ma'lady" She smiled and kissed the redhead before walking in. "Now what's the big surprise you had planed for the evening." she asked.

"Hello to you too." Chloe laughed "You've been thinking about that all day haven't you?" She asked.

"Well yeah, that's why I don't like surprises." She smiled back and followed Chloe into the kitchen "OH MY GOD!" She said taking a step back.

"Yeah I actually cooked." She laughed.

"Is it safe to eat?" Beca laughed.

"I think so. It didn't kill Stacie." She smiled.

"Who helped?" Beca asked thinking about the last time Chloe cooked. She almost caught the house on fire trying to make Kraft Dinner. She actually caught the macaroni on fire and tried to stop the fire by hitting it with a towel only to have that catch on fire in her hands and drop it on the floor. She was lucky Beca walked in behind her and grabbed some water and saved her ass.

"Nobody." She looked away grinning.

"Come on Beale, you can't even make Kraft Dinner. Who was it?" She said walking forward and pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

"Fine it was Aubrey, but I tried." She said looking down at the brunette "She walked in as the pot boiled over burning my hand. Nothing caught on fire though, I'm getting better." She laughed and showed her hand.

"Wow that's a bad burn she." She said looking at it "Did you put anything on it?" She asked.

"Yeah Aubrey took care of it, but it hurts." She said and Beca walked into the bathroom and grabbed some bandages and burn cream Aubrey had.

"Here, she didn't do a good job." She laughed sitting her down at the table.

"How did you learn to do this." She asked watching her girlfriend take care of her hand.

"I had a lot of practice when I was younger." She said not looking up.

"With your dad?" She asked.

"Yeah I could tell anybody what happened or they would take him away, so I had to learn how to take care of myself." She said looking up "but I'm happy they took him." She replied.

"Are you ever going to talk to him again?" She asked.

"I really don't know. I want to talk to Benji before anything and see how he feels." She said "But I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Maybe you should give another chance he seemed to be telling the truth at your cabin." Chloe said.

"That's before he has a drink." She looked up "Lets not spend our last night together talking about that."

"Okay." Chloe said looking down at her.

"That's better, but I'm not letting you cook at my place anymore." She laughed letting go of her hand and cupping the redheads face "At least she tried to help." She smiled and kissed her.

They finished eating the pasta Aubrey made and sat on the couch to watch a movie to Beca's dismay. But one of Chloe's favorite things was to cuddle while they watched a movie and Beca didn't want to disappoint her especially tonight. After the movie Chloe turned to face her girlfriend "I'm really going to miss you." She frowned and Beca so did Beca.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." She said looking in to those perfect blue eyes "But we can call and facetime all the time. I'll be back halfway through the tour for a week." She half smiled.

"Your going to be halfway around the world, time is different and we are both going to be busy." She said.

"I don't care I'll stay up all night if I have to." She smiled.

"I know but your going to have girls throwing themselves at you and I wont be there." She said looking away so she wouldn't cry.

"Is that what you've been worried about lately?" Beca asked taking her hand and she nodded "Babe I would never cheat on you. I love you way to much to do that to you. Why would you even think that?" She asked.

"I don't know I'm going to be here and I wont be able to do stuff with you and there will be tones of girls there, all in love with you and I don't know. Its stupid." She said.

"It's not stupid Chloe, I understand what you're going through. I mean there are tones for people here who love you. You're a movie star now, you're the lead in the biggest movie of the year and working on another one now." She said "When people find out I'm in another country they will be after you too."

"But you'll be having party's a drinking and people pushing you to do things and." Beca cut her off

"Oh shut it Beale. We're in the same boat we just have to trust each other." She smiled "I don't want anybody else. I want you." She said pushing her back on the couch "I love you." She said before leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you too." She said kissing the DJ.

Chloe pushed Beca up so that they were sitting up, then stood up pulling her girlfriend with her not breaking the kiss. The kiss deepened as the DJ wrapped her arms around the redheads neck and the redhead pushing her into the wall. Chloe lifting the DJ up and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

They quickly broke into Chloe's room, closing the door behind them incase her roommates decide to come home. She then dropped Beca on the bed and crawled on top of her. They broke away to get a breath while ripping each others shirts off.

"This wouldn't be so much fun with somebody else." Beca smiled down at her girlfriend and she smiled and pulled her back into the kiss.

The next morning Beca woke up alone in Chloe's bed. She got up and walked out to the kitchen smiling at her girlfriend standing over the stove. She walked over and kissed her cheek "The only thing you can cook is breakfast and it's always good." She laughed "Don't hurt yourself." She laughed again sitting down at the island.

"Ouch." Chloe pulled her hand back and Beca jumped up and ran over.

"You okay?" She asked looking at her hand.

"Yeah I just wanted you to come over here." She said cupping her face.

"All you had to do is ask." She smiled back as the redhead kissed her.

They finished breakfast and went over to Beca's so she could finish packing before Chloe dropped her off at the airport were she would be getting on a private jet to Australia.

"Hey Chloe?" Beca asked turning around.

"Yeah?" She replied looking up from her spot on the bed.

"When I get back" She paused "Would you maybe like to move in with me." She paused again "I mean you don't have to but you'll have a year to think about it. Its completely up to you if you don't want to." She said looking at the redhead. Chloe got up and walked over.

"I don't need to think about it." She paused to scare the DJ who was looking at her holding her breath "Yes, I would love to move in with you!" She laughed as the brunette let the breath go and smiled.

"Good cause that would have been embarrassing." She said as Chloe kissed her.

They got to the airport and walked in to meet Donald, Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie. They were all saying goodbye the girls even had tears in their eyes. Chloe had to bite he cheek or she would start too. She looked at her girlfriend who was now hugging Aubrey and Stacie goodbye and she went to say goodbye to the boys herself. Then the time came to say goodbye to Beca. She turned to her girlfriend and half smiled and pulled her into a hug "I'm really going to miss you." She said holding on as long as she could.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said into the redheads shoulder.

"Call me as soon as you get there okay?" She said letting go.

"As soon as possible." She smiled.

They shared one last kiss before Beca turned around to walk down to the plane. Chloe stood there and watched as the little DJ turned and waved and she blew a kiss back and the brunette pretended to catch it and put it in her pocket then turned walked down the stairs. Chloe laughed, she would miss the smirk and sense of humor. Aubrey grabbed her hand and looked at her "They'll be fine." She smiled "Lets get out of here." She said.

As they boarded the plane Beca didn't say much she just sat in her seat and stared out the window. After the plane had taken off Jesse walked over and sat next to her "What's wrong Becs?" he said after a few minutes.

"I'm really going to miss those blue eyes." She said still looking out the window.

"I know I'm going to miss Aubrey. But we'll see them on facetime and call when we can." He smiled "You should be excited! This is your first world tour." She looked over and smiled.

"Yeah we get to see were Fat Amy actually came from." She laughed and looked over to the big blonde girl looking out the window "I think she's scared of flying." She laughed again.

"What was that short stack? I love flying!" She turned to look at them now "I once flew a helicopter and cooked a turkey while sleeping." She said putting her headphones in.

"Yeah I cant wait to see Australia." She confirmed laughing and looked at the boy who was also laughing.

"This is going to be great!" He smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! This is probably one of the last chapters but I'm going to write another story after. Thanks for all the great support! I love you guys! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! **

Chapter 19

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie were waiting for their plane to be called to board in the airport. Chloe didn't get much alone time before another fan would come up to her but she didn't mind. She was one of the biggest teen celebrity's. She was up there with One Direction, Justin Bieber and Beca herself. She finished taping her movie and was really missing Beca so she called Jesse to find out were they were and told him they'd be joining them but not to tell Beca. She wanted it to be a surprise for the brunette. They finally heard their plan being called and a got up to board the plane.

"I still can't believe we're going to Paris!" Stacie said as she hand the attendant her passport and ticket still looking a Chloe "This is amazing!"

"I know I've always wanted to go!" The redhead smiled back "It's so romantic!"

"Its even more romantic that your surprising your girlfriend by meeting her there!" Stacie said waiting for her to get her passport back from the attendant so they could all walk down to the plane.

"Isn't that perfect though? How they we're in Paris when we could go meet them?" She said still smiling.

"Jesse's said its going to be like a movie." Aubrey said sitting down in her seat "He already excited." She laughed.

"I can't wait to see Donald. I don't think a can go another night sleeping alone." Stacie said sitting next to the redhead. The other two looked at her and laughed "What? He's a hunter!" She said motioning to her crotch.

"You call it a dude?" Chloe asked laughing.

"That's funny! Beca said the same thing." Stacie laughed and took a magazine out of her bag and started reading. Chloe shook her head and looked back the Aubrey.

"I wonder what she's going to say?" Chloe said "I mean I haven't really seen her in 7 months. I should have tried harder to see her when she came back. I hope she's not still mad." She sighed.

"She was never really mad. She was just disappointed. She tried really hard to see you but when you made plans with her something came up on your end and she ended up with me and Jesse." The blonde lowered her book and smiled at her friend "But she was never really mad at you she understood. She's going to be happy you came. No matter how annoying she is, she really loves you." She said.

"Thanks Bree." She said smiling and put on her headphones and listened to the DJ.

The plane ride was long and tiring but they were still excited to see their friends. They quickly found the limo Jesse sent for them ahead of time and made their way to Beca's concert which was almost over. Chloe wanted to surprise her girlfriend as she walked of stage but with the traffic it didn't look like that was going to happen so Aubrey called Jesse to tell him to stay there.

Beca just finished saying goodnight to the fans and walked back to her dressing room. She found Jesse talking to somebody on the phone he sounded disappointed but hug up when he noticed her.

"Great show Be-caw!" He said putting the phone back in his pocket.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She glared at him "Who was that?" She asked sitting down with a bottle of water.

"Aubrey, I'll call her later. You ready for the meet and greet?" He asked.

"Yeah one minute." She said picking up her phone and calling Chloe but never got an answer so hung up "She doesn't have time for me anymore." she frowned and Jesse tried not to laugh.

"We have to get you out to the fans." He said.

As Beca was signing autographs Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie arrived and went in to meet Jesse and Donald. They all went back to Beca's dressing room to wait. The DJ was signing autographs when she seen somebody she knew.

"Ariana?" She smiled.

"Hey! I came to see the show." She smiled hugging the DJ.

"I'm almost done here. You want to go for a drink?" Beca smiled.

"Sure!" Ariana smiled and the bodyguards let her back with Beca.

Beca finished her autographs and walked backstage with the redhead. She didn't even bother going in the dressing room, they just walked out the back door and went to the hotel bar.

"How's everything." Beca asked.

"Good Sam and Cat is going great. How about you?" She smiled.

"That's great" She smiled "and I'm fine I guess." She said looking down.

"I know that tone, what is it?" Ariana asked noticing something was up.

"John got out, Mom died and Chloe doesn't have time for me anymore." She said finishing her drink.

"Beca I'm so sorry." She took her hand "Did you go see her before she died." She asked.

"Yeah but she just told me that I was a bitch and John happened to get out while I was there." She said before ordering another drink.

"What did he say?" She asked concerned.

"He just wants back into my life and that he's really sorry. I can't let him back in though." She said.

"What about Chloe? Why doesn't she have time?" She asked.

"She's huge now and is always other shooting a movie or interviews. She just doesn't have time anymore." She frowned and took a sip of her drink.

"Does she try to make time?" She frowned seeing the hurt in the brunettes eyes.

"I doesn't feel like it. I mean I was in LA for a week and we got two hours together before she had to go. We had plans every night I was back but she canceled them all and I was stuck watching Jesse and Aubrey make out." She laughed at the last part.

"Oh the one who hit me." She laughed to and was happy to see the DJ do the same.

"Yeah that one." She laughed.

Jesse went out to find Beca but she wasn't where he left her for the meet and greet he looked around a bit before seeing Tom and Greg the bodyguards laughing at a some joke.

"Hey guys." He said walking over.

"What's up?" Greg asked as he looked up.

"Where's Beca?" He asked.

"Oh she left with a friend to get drinks I don't know where. She told us to take the rest of the night off and she'd be fine." He said looking back to his friend.

"Ok." Jesse said turning around again.

He walked back down to the dressing room and walked in. Everybody looked up hoping to see the DJ but frowned when they didn't. Chloe frowned and went back to the TV and Aubrey watched knowing her friend was disappointed.

"Where is she?" Stacie asked cuddled into Donald.

"I don't know. She went to get drinks with a friend according to one of the bodyguards she told them she would be fine on her own. Lets go to the hotel and wait." He said picking up he's jacket.

"Aren't they supposed to be with her?" Chloe asked turning around.

"No, she goes out with people after shows by herself sometimes. She'll be fine." He smiled.

Beca and Ariana were having a pretty good time they had two drunk guys coming on to them which made them laugh but they played along telling them they would meet them upstairs then went back to their drinks.

"This is nice." Ariana said "But I should get going I have an interview in the morning." She frowned.

"Yeah we should do this again sometime." Beca smiled and asked for their bill "I got it, it was nice having somebody to talk to." She said.

"You sure. You don't have too." She said opening her purse.

"No its fine. I had fun." She closed the other girls purse "I got it." She smiled again.

"Ok." She smiled and stood up to put on her coat. Beca paid and stood up too. "This was fun. Thanks." she hugged the DJ and turned to leave.

"Call me and we'll do it again." She smiled watching her walk off.

Up in Beca and the boys suite Donald and Stacie were gone on to his room. Aubrey and Jesse were cuddling and watching a movie. Chloe was waiting for her girlfriend to walk in any minute. When she heard the key in the door she smiled and sat up straight. The DJ walked in and took of her coat.

"What are you doing up so la..." She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Chloe.

"Hey!" She stood up and hugged the DJ.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to surprise you." She smiled at the DJ.

"I'm going to go clean up." She said walking down to the bathroom and shut the door. Chloe looked at her shocked.

"I told you she was mad." Chloe looked to Aubrey.

"I'm sorry." She said in a sorry tone. She watched as Chloe walked down and knocked on the door.

"Beca?" She said "What's wrong?" She asked through the door and Beca came out pulling her down to her room and closing the door.

"I'm just surprised that s all. I wasn't sure you still wanted to be with me anymore." She said frowning.

"You know that's not true. I want to be with you more than anything." She said wrapping her arms around the DJs waist.

"Then why didn't you call or text or even try to talk to me." She asked pulling away "I called you everyday and after every show but you never even called me once. You stood me up when I was in LA." She said.

"Beca I'm sorry! I was really busy and time zones are different I didn't want to wake you up or interrupt something. I'm not used to having to do a movie, interviews or any of that stuff. I want to be with you while you were home but I couldn't." She said.

"I gave some of it up to be with you in the being! But you couldn't even take a night off! I needed you when I was in LA but you weren't there." She asked looking out the window.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Mom died..." She said turning down to sit down on the bed "I didn't get to say goodbye or make things right. Worst of all a had nobody to talk too. You weren't there to call or while I was back." She put her head in her hands feeling tears.

"Beca... I'm so sorry." She pulled her into her arms "I didn't know. I would have been there." She said.

"Would have been." She whispered but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Please Beca. I'm sorry." She said still holding on to her "You're the most important thing in my life and I should have been there more but I'm here now and I'm staying for the rest of the tour." She said and the brunette looked up "That's why I was so busy. My manager and I were trying to finish interviews and photo-shoots so I could be here for the last part of the tour." She smiled.

"You should have said something." She said. Chloe could read her face and it worried her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you." She said nervously but Beca didn't say anything for a minute but then smiled.

"Your lucky I cant stay mad at those big blue eyes." She smiled and the redhead finally took a breath.

"Good." She smiled back "Why were you out so late?" She asked.

"I was having drinks with a friend." She said taking off her shoes "Ariana." She added.

"Oh that's uh nice. Did she see the concert?" She asked trying not to let her know she was jealous.

"Yeah. Did you?" She looked up.

"No but I'll see tomorrows." She smiled.

"I can give you a private one now?" She winked.

"I didn't pay for 3 tickets to Paris for nothing." She grinned pulling her back on the bed.

"3?" She asked looking down at her girlfriend "Stacie's here?"

"Yeah it didn't take long for her to get busy." She laughed.

"Gross." Beca said before leaning down kissing her girlfriend and Chloe smiled into the kiss "But I guess you didn't take long either." She said and went back to kissing her girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Even though the first part of the tour was hard for Beca with Chloe not being there, the second part was an amazing. She had so much fun seeing the world with the people she loved. Even Benji and Alice came back for the last month and then she finally had everybody she loved.

With 1 show left on her tour Beca was getting excited but she was tried and couldn't wait to get home. The last show was in London, England and she had some special guests joining her. Demi Lovato and Justin Bieber were going to join her, performing the songs they did together as well as a couple of their own. Chloe agreed to come on and sing their song as well.

With word of Demi, Justin and Chloe joining Beca on stage later that night fans were lining up outside and waiting for even a glance at the stars. The show was already sold out and some of their fans were upset. Beca, Demi and Justin where inside rehearsing for later that night.

"Demi!" Beca called after the pop star.

"Hey DJ!" She smiled.

"Can I ask you a huge favor?" She asked finally caught up.

"Sure. You know that." She said looking at the DJ.

"Well I wanted to end the show with something special tonight and I'm going to need your help." She said looking around and pulling her into her dressing room.

"Ok." She looked at the DJ "What do I do?" She smiled as Beca closed the door.

After a day of shopping Chloe and Aubrey were walking into the building to meet up with the others before going out to dinner before the concert. They found Jesse, Donald, and Stacie talking. They walked over and smiled. Aubrey going over to kiss Jesse's cheek and stand by him.

"Where's Beca and Demi?" Chloe asked looking around.

"They're just finishing up. They'll be ready in a minute." Jesse smiled.

"Where are we going?" Stacie asked.

"Some place Niall told Beca was good." Jesse answered.

"Like Niall Horan? From One Direction?" She asked looking up in surprise.

"He's got good taste in food. This place sounds awesome." Beca said walking over and kissing Chloe.

"Beca, you get awesomer everyday!" Stacie looked at the DJ and the others laughed.

"Is awesomer even a word?" Chloe laughed.

"No its more awesome." Aubrey said receiving a smack from Stacie.

"Okay then Beca you get more awesome everyday." She said "See it doesn't sound as cool." she frowned.

"Thanks." Beca laughed.

They all took a limo to the restaurant and sat down at a table that was reserved for them. They all ordered and started talking about everything. Beca could feel herself getting more nervous ever minute and it didn't go unnoticed by the redhead holding her hand under the table.

"You ok?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, just nervous." She answered.

"You never get nervous." She said looking over in concern.

"This is the last show its different. You want to end off with a bang." She lied. That's not what she was nervous.

"You'll be fine Becs your amazing up there." She said and kissed her girl friends cheek.

"Oh I know! I'm worried about you." She laughed and got a smack in the side. After a few minutes she pulled out her phone.

Beca: Can you meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes?

Aubrey: Why?

She looked over the table confused.

Beca: Just do it.

Aubrey: Okay?

She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Beca.

"I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back in a minute." Beca smiled at Chloe.

"Okay." She smiled back.

"I think I'm going to clean up too." Aubrey kissed Jesse's cheek and got up.

They walked down to the bathroom in silence. Beca opened the door and let Aubrey go in first then made sure nobody was coming behind them or in the stalls. The blonde looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure nobody will hear us." She said standing up to face Aubrey "I need your help with something." She said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm going to ask Chloe to marry me tonight." She said and Aubrey smiled and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god Beca! That's amazing!" She said taking her hand down and smiling.

"Are you sure it's not to soon?" She asked.

"No it's not. You guys love each other and that's what matters!" She reassured her.

"Good then I need your help." She smiled back.

"Anything." She said still smiling like an idiot.

"Chloe and I are ending the show with Just Give Me a Reason. When the songs over Demi's going to come on and keep her on stage while I go back and get the ring. I need you to bring everybody else on stage after I get back on" She said "Stacie, Donald, Benji, Alice, you know who I mean." She added.

"Beca that is so sweet! Chloe will love it. At first I thought you were just going to hurt her but you were the best thing to happen to her." She smiled and hugged the DJ. "I'll be ready when you are."

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"Wait is this why you're so quite out there? You looked like you were going to throw up." She laughed.

"You would know what somebody looks like when there about to throw up." She smirked "But yeah I am nervous. I mean what if she says no." She said washing her hands.

"She's not going to say no." She smiled back.

"Lets get back before she notices." She said.

They walked back to the table and sat down in there seats. Demi looked over at Beca and smiled, the brunette winked back. The show started in an hour and group made their way back.

When they got inside Beca made her way to her dressing room signing some autographs and taking a couple of pictures. Chloe came in after while she was still getting ready.

"Hey!" She said giving the DJ a kiss then sitting down on the couch behind her "What's up?" she smiled.

"Getting ready." Beca said putting on her eyeliner and fixing her hair "You ready?"

"Yeah, I got about 3 hours." She laughed "Are you still nervous?" She asked.

"A little more than normal." She said standing up and walking over to the couch.

"Don't be, your amazing up there!" She smiled.

"You love me right?" She asked serious.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you!" She said kissing the DJ.

"Just making sure." She smiled.

"Now go out there and be that amazing DJ you are!" She smiled and stood up.

"Cant wait tell you joking me." She smiled as the redhead walked out.

The place was packed solid with fans of Beca's. It was the most people since the summer Olympics. She could feel the excitement build up as they all screamed her name. She ran out on stage and the crowd went crazy. She smiled and waved before walking back to the equipment they had set up for her and picked up the mic.

"Hello London!" She said making them scream louder "Oh do we have a show for you tonight!" The crowd screamed again and Beca giggled "Demi Lovato and Justin Bieber are in the house and will be joining me out here in a bit!" More screaming "As well as my beautiful girlfriend Chloe Beale!" The crowd was so loud "As you know this is my last show for my tour and boy do we have some huge surprises for you! Now let's get this party started!" She finished and the crowd screamed as she started the first song.

She looked back stage and all her friends her smiling. Aubrey had told Jesse and the rest while Chloe was in with Beca. Stacie agreed to video tape it all for them. Beca looked back out over the crowd as she started another song and grabbed the mic. again and left the equipment to perform the first song she sang.

After about 5 songs Justin came out for a couple of his songs starting with the duet then sang a couple of his own with Beca DJing in the background. When he finished Beca played a couple more of her songs and Demi came out and did a couple of songs with Beca in the back round also.

After the pop star finished Beca played the last couple songs on the album then called Chloe out and started playing the song before joining her girlfriend down on the stage. She smiled at the redhead as she started sing her part making the crowd scream again. As the song ended she kissed Chloe before running back over to the DJing equipment and Demi ran back out stop Chloe before she could go back stage.

"Now Chloe." The pop star started and Chloe looked at her confused "We're going to play a game with the crowd." She said and the crowd cheered "We're giving Beca a quick water break. Before the encore." she whispered into her ear.

"Okay what is it?" She smiled.

"Well we find some fans and their going to ask us questions about Beca." She said and Chloe laughed. Beca told her to keep the redhead on stage but not how. Big mistake.

"Okay!" She laughed and Demi walked over to the end of the stage and put the mic. down for a fan. She never notice Stacie step out on stage with a camera.

"Omg I love you guys!" The girl squealed "What's Beca really like?" She asked.

"Beca's the most annoying person you'll ever meet." Demi answered making the crowd laugh "But I love her. What about you Chlo?" She asked looking over.

"She is really annoying and loud!" She joked "But she's sweet at times and very loving." She smiled as the crowd awed. The she walked over to find a fan.

"What's the most embarrassing thing Beca has done in front of you?" she asked.

"That's a good one. Demi you first." Chloe said looking over to the pop star.

"Okay well one time, back well while we were working on Give Your Heart A Break, I took her to a party and David Guetta was there. She loves him so she asked for me to introduce them. We went over and said hi and when he said he loved her music she jumped up and down like a little girl accidently throwing her drink all over him." The crowd laughed "Your turn." She looked to Chloe.

"Back before she left to go on tour we went back to her hometown and we went up for a walk in the woods. You must have seen the pictures, they were everywhere." she laughed.

"Oh we all have!." Demi laughed "Continue for the people who never heard the full story."

"Okay. We were on the walk and it started to run so we went back to the car and well I slipped and fell in the mud. She was laughing at me and took a picture then threatened to put it on twitter before turning around to run away from me but tripping and fall face first in mud." The crowd laughed.

"Demi, I told you to entertain not embarrass me!" Beca walked back out to the stage.

"You never told me how to 'entertain'." She shot back.

"Okay whatever hotshot" she laughed and walked over to Chloe "Were you in on this?" She smirked.

"It just sort of happened." She smiled. The crowd was laughing.

"Chloe you know I love you right?" She smiled as the crowd awed and got nervous.

"Yeah of course? I love you too." She said confused as the rest of their friends walked out.

"Being away from you for so long at the start of this tour was hard. Especially not getting to see those perfect blue eyes" She smiled "But when you showed up in my hotel room in Paris it was the best feeling in the world. But even though you have the most annoying friends in the world." She looked to Aubrey and Stacie who just rolled their eyes. She took the red hands as she noticed her eyes had filled up "But I can put up with them. I never want to spend anymore time with out you. I want to be by your side through everything." Chloe's hand shot up to cover her mouth as Beca got down on one knee "Chloe, when you first bumped into me into me at the mall that day I knew you were special. Since then you are all I think about. I don't want to spend anymore time away from you." She paused a second to take a breath "Chloe Beale, I love you more than anything in the world... Will you marry me?" She said and the crowd awed.

Beca was holding her breath as she awaited Chloe's answer. The crowd grew silent, Stacie, Aubrey, Demi and Alice were crying. Jesse, Donald, Benji and Justin were waiting for the answer. Beca was starting to think Chloe was going to say no. She was just standing there looking at Beca with her mouth covered and crying. Aubrey fake coughed off to the side and Chloe woke up.

"Oh my god sorry babe! I was just not expecting this!" She smiled letting out an embarrassed laugh "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She said pulling Beca up from her knee and kissing her. The crowd awed and started cheering.

"You scared me!" Beca laughed hugging her girl friend. All their friends ran out and congratulated them.

"I'm sorry." She said into the DJs hair.

"I love you." Beca smiled into her neck.

"I love you too Smurf!" She smiled.

_**THE END**_

**A/N Sorry for the late up date. This is the last chapter, sorry it couldn't be better. I really couldn't think of anything else. But I enjoyed writing this story. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through it means a lot. Thanks for all the Follows, favorites and reviews that also means a lot. Next week I'm starting high school so I decided the next Bechloe story I write will be about high school because I can actually relate to that. Feel free to PM me with any ideas you may have. Thanks again for reading! I love you awesome nerds! 3**


End file.
